All's Fair in Love and War
by mori-princess359
Summary: Kyoya Ootori's interest has been piqued when Reicheru Nakamura, rich kid choosing to be commoner, enrolls at Ouran and begins working for the Host Club.... voluntarily!
1. Prolouge, Chapter 1

All's Fair in Love and War: A Kyoya Ootori Story

Info:

Name: Reicheru Nakamura

Height: 5' 3''

Appearance: Deep blue eyes, light/icy blue hair; hair is short, and doesn't really have a style, is almost always wearing a headband.

Family:

Mom: Amaya Nakamura; lives in America

Dad: Hitoshi Nakamura; deceased (dead)

Brother: Ichiro Nakamura; attending college in Germany

Likes: music, sweets, ramen, black + red, dogs, writing, drawing, singing

Dislikes: anything annoying, obnoxious, or irritating, prideful people, fake people, cats

Status: Mom owns clothing line distributed all over world, but Reicheru prefers to not be associated with her mother, and lives as a "commoner" in an apartment like she has always wanted to.

Other: Is attending Ouran on a musical arts scholorship.

**Chapter 1**

**Reicheru's POV**

"This has got to be the biggest freakin' school I have ever seen. It's practically a castle!" I stood in awe at the giant school that stood before me. But I quickly shook it out of my mind and hurried to class. I swiftly walked through the halls of Ouran Academy to my class - class 2-A. As I made my way through the crowds of hideous yellow dresses and blue blazers, I heard many whispers and a lot of gossip. It was probably about my outfit. I thought since I wouldn't wear the awful girls' uniform, settling for a yellow and white, long-sleeved striped shirt, a yellow skirt that came down to just above my knees, and yellow Converse would do just fine. WRONG. I ignored it all, and finally found my way into my classroom and to a seat. But just as I was about to set my stuff down on the desk, someone else set their's down first. I was surprised at forst, but thought it'd be best to face the person -- like I always did.

I looked up to find a young man with jet black hair, glasses, and a fake grin on his face.

"A gentleman much?" I questioned sarcastically, folding my arms across my chest.

At this, the young student pushed his glasses farther up his nose, revealing onyx-colored eyes. As soon as I saw this, I knew. This was Kyoya Ootori. I contemplated whether or not I would be nice to him just because he was an Ootori. But then I remembered I had no obligation to do so since I was no longer associated with my mother. I could have some fun with this.

"Sorry Miss. I wasn't really paying much attention to you, " He replied politely, yet cynical at the same time.

"Oh, that's okay, Ootori-san, " He seemed taken back by my reply, but quickly recovered since class was about to start. We said nothing more; I just moved to the seat in front of him. The whole class time, I could feel his dark eyes boring holes in the back of my head.

I had not surrendered by moving seats. Oh, no. This was just the beginning of a war. I was sure Mr. Ootori was quite aware of this.

* * *

Hi everyone! First chapter! Yay! Okay, well, I know it's short, but I already have the next few chapters already written, so all I have to do is post it! Enjoy!

~MP359


	2. Angels and Demons

**Kyoya's POV**

_'This girl... interests me. We'll see what happens...'_

I gathered my things slowly, knowing lunch was next. I might as well be bombarded with questions now, and have a somewhat peaceful lunch rather than avoid questions now, and have my lunch ruined.

"Kyoya-kun! Did the new girl offend you?" one girl with copper hair asked.

"Yes, is there anything you would like us to do?" another girl added.

"I'm quite alright, ladies. No need to worry." I added a fake host smile to my reply, careful to hide any traces of annoyance in my voice. I finally got to lunch, and tried to eat in peace. It - suprisingly - turned out quite well. The whole rest of the day went as normal, except for the additional new student in every one of my classes: Reicheru Nakamura.

**Reicheru's POV**

The day was pretty boring, but I did hear that Mr. Ootor was involved in some kind of a "Host Club".

***~Earlier, at Lunch~***

"Oh, Nakamura-san, are you going to attend the Host Club after school today?" A girl, Yuuki, asked.

"Host Club...? I'm not sure I've heard of this Host Club. Please do tell everything. Every. Single. Detail." An evil grin crept across my face. I knew every possible detail about this Host Club. When I heard Kyoya was involved, I became even more interested.

***~Present Time, still Reicheru's POV~***

I had free period just before the end of school, and off to the Host Club. I scurried out of math class, and off to the garden in front of the main building. I sat down under a shady tree, and began to research every member of the Host Club thoroughly. I finished fairly quickly, so I still had about twenty minutes to practice singing. I got out my iPod and began to sing whatever song came next after I put it on shuffle.

"And it's a sad picture  
The final blow hits you  
Somebody else gets  
What you wanted again  
You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
And you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through  
Because these things will change

Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh

So we've been outnumbered  
Raided and now cornered  
It's hard to fight  
When the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now  
Found things they never found  
They might be bigger  
But we're faster and never scared

You can walk away  
Say we don't need this  
But there's something in your eyes  
Says we can beat this  
'Cause these things will change

Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up  
To hold us back  
Will fall down  
It's a revolution  
The time will come for us to finally win  
We'll sing hallelujah  
We'll sing hallelujah, oh

Tonight we'll stand and get off our kne-" I was cut short when the bell sounded for school to be out. I wanted to be early for the Host Club so I could... fix a slight problem. I ran to the Third Music, fully prepared.

"Why -_huff- _does this -_huff- _school -_huff- _have to be so -_huff- _big?!" I panted, asking no one in particular while leaning over trying to catch my breath. I had to run across campus to get to the club early. I felt like an idiot for leaving my sketchbook in that supposed "Music Room". After I learned the Host Club used that room, I had to get it as soon as possible. I had been told what happens when you enter the doors to the Third Music Room, so I came prepared. I put my hand on the shiny, gold knob and opened the door with a _click_. I quickly put my sunglasses so I was able to see through the light that floode my vision. Since I could see, I easily avoided the swirling rose petals that surrounded me. I was extra careful to avoid the next "obstacle". I quickly side-stepped the crazy blonde that tried to grab my hand (and attention). I discovered that this was Tamaki Souh, the chairman's son and "King" of the Host Club. Since I avoided him, I figured I'd play a little game. He had not seen anyone come through the light and the flurry of petals yet, so he stood there confused. I glided behind him quietly, and then...

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhhh!" I could've swore he screamed like a girl and then fainted. I just watched, and then swept past the other hosts until I was stopeed by two boys. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin to be exact. They were perfectly symmetrical, leaning on one another's shoulders.

"What was that?" The one with his hair parted to the left asked.

"Priceless." I stated before walking past them. I saw my sketchbook, within three feet. I was almost there until I ran into something hard --- Takashi Morinozuka. I had an idea how to deal with this...

I looked up at him with fake tears brimming in my eyes while rubbing my nose, pretending I had hurt it. His eyes widened slightly with, I guess, the fear he had hurt me. Just then, the cutest little boy ran up to me, offering me a pink bunny.

"Are you okay?" His face saddened as mine softened.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, though, Hunny-senpai."

"Eh? How do you know my name?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I know things. Now, can you please hand me that white... notebook... that..." My voice trailed off when I saw that my prized sketchbook had vanished.

I turned to see Kyoya holding my sketchbook. I calmly walked over to him and attempted to snatch it; it was futile. He held it high in the air above his head, but still reviewing his notes in his own notebook. Since Kyoya was 5' 10'' and I was only 5' 3'', it was impossible for me to reach it.

"So first you ever-so-rudely take my seat in class, and now you take my personal belongings? What do you want, Mr. Ootori?" I questioned, my eyebrow raised. We were currently the center of attention in the Host Club.

"It's Kyoya, and I'm simply solving the problem," His icy voice sliced the strained air around us.

"Well then, let me just solve my problem." He looked up from his notes which gave me enough time to kick my notebook out of his hand and send it down to me. I learned that move when I was practicing for one of my gymnastics routines for competition; it was merely a dance move. Although my decision was harsh, I made sure everything was okay afterword.

"I harmed you in no way, ne?" He simply nodded, regaining his composure. My task was completed, so I left. I reached for the door once again, until one of the twins stepped in front of me, blocking my only exit. He was the one who had spoken to me earlier.

"Move Kaoru." I demanded. I was getting annoyed.

The first year was in so much shock that I could tell him apart from his twin even though I had never met them that I easily moved him aside before leaving for home. Or so I thought. I was dragged back to the club room by a recovered Tamaki and a slightly dazed Hikaru. Once I was back in the room and faced everyone, everyone spoke (save for Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi) all at once.

"What was that about?!"

I just stared at them blankly before speaking, "Well, Mr. Ootori -"

"Kyoya." Kyoya corrected me coldly. I tried to supress my anger.

" doesn't seem to like me much." I made sure to emphasize how I adressed him just for spite.

The room fell silent. Well, Tamaki obviously doesn't do silent.

"This is so depressing! We don't even know your name, princess." He began to reach out to grab my hand, but I quickly stopped it.

"If you touch me..." I silently finished my sentence with a glare. Tamaki retreated to his corner, being hurt. Being rude was just me, but I do hate when I hurt people. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder, "Sorry." I whispered in his ear. I walked back to the rest of the host, and Tamaki didn't move. I sighed before introducing myself.

"I'm Reicheru Nakamura. Class 2-A," I didn't pause before continuing. "Haruhi Fujioka. Class 1-A. I know you're a girl posing as a guy to pay off a debt. I would be more than happy to work in the Host Club to help you work off your debt and to make up for my actions towards all host members." At this, Tamaki recovered and bounded with enthusiasm.

"Mother...?" He consulted the vice-president, Kyoya Ootori, first. He responded coldly, "As long as it's okay with Haruhi..." Everybody turned to Haruhi. "Sure, the sooner I get out of this, the better..." She muttered the last part under her breathe.

"Well, before you join, I would like you to tell me what you think of each of us." Tamaki piped up again.

"Only in one word, though. We have to start our meeting soon." Kyoya coldly interjected.

"Perfect!" Tamaki pointed to Mori first.

"Protective," The tall, stoic senior gave a ghost of a smile.

Hunny next.

"Kawaii," He smiled his biggest grin, and threw Usa-chan into the air.

Haruhi next.

"Diligent," She smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru next.

"... Mischevious," The bowed in thanks, I think...

He pointed to himself dramatically. Before I answered, I gave a soft smile and winked at Haruhi.

"Caring." He blushed slightly at this, but then pointed to Kyoya. I had to think for a minute.

"Interesting," Is what finally came out. Big mistake.

***~Later~***

"Interesting, huh?" The twins confronted me after club was over, but were careful not to touch me.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"No," Kaoru began. "Nevermind, "Hikaru finished.

"Then quit pestering me," I ordered politely.

"Nakamura-san." Kyoya addressed me.

"What?" I really didn't care what he called me right now.

"You're starting work for the Club tomorrow," I nodded for him to continue. "You're uniform is over in that closet. Please change into it so you and the club can approve of it. I mean, if that's alright....?" He finished with a sly smile.

"Yeah, just perfect." I tried to hide my sarcasm, for it was the reason I was in this mess. But, since it's practicall my second language, it really didn't work.

I trudged over to the closet/ changing room on the other side of the Third Music Room to quickly change and get out of here. When I reached the changing room and saw my "uniform", I was quite pleased.


	3. Playing Dress Up

**Haruhi's POV**

"Who picked this out?!" Reicheru yelled from across the room. The twins, Tamaki, and Hunny started to freak out.

"She doesn't like it?" The twins whispered in a scared and hushed tone.

"But I thought that this was something "her style"!" Tamaki exclaimed/whispered.

"I thought Rei-chan would like it!" Hunny said as innocently as possible, tears brimming in his large eyes.

"I never got an answer!" At her harsh words, every one of the obnoxious boys froze, and fought among themselves as to which of them would answer. Meanwhile, Kyoya was already half-way across the room. He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I could barely hear her voice this time.

"Mrs. Hitachiin gave the club a whole line up of some things that would fit your style but would still accomodate the club's requirements. Everyone else wanted this." He slung that ugly pink dress that could pass as a ballet tu-tu over the door to show Reicheru.

"Ahhhhhhh! That is the most hideous thing I have _ever_ seen in my whole entire lifetime!" Of course, everybody else had not noticed Kyoya showing her the pink dress and began to spaz out... again. It's getting annoying.

**Reicheru's POV**

"Kyoya, please tell me I can wear the one I have on right now and not that.... thing." I contorted my face into a disgusted look at the dress, scrunching up my nose.

"Whatever you choose." He stated in a bored tone, not really caring.

"Yes." I whispered, hugging myself and the dress tightly.

"Whenever you're ready, please show everyone." His icy tone demanded. At least he said please.

"Okay... I'll be right out." I sounded like a maid or something... Oh, wait. I was.

Kyoya began to walk back towards the rest of the group when I slowly opened the door, revealing my outfit.

**Kyoya's POV**

The door creaked open as Reicheru stepped out... _Wait... the door _creaked._ I'll have to get that fixed._ I wrote many numbers in my black notebook, careful not to mis-add ((A/N: It's a word now)) anything, as it would result in the inbalance of the club's budget. Which would not show good skills to run a company that I would need to be heir. I sighed inwardly, and closed the notebook as Reicheru made her way across the room.

I knew that the dress was beautiful, but... on her... _'No. Stop thinking that. In no way does it provide profit for you or any business you have. Pull yourself together. You see girls like this everyday in the club, and it means nothing.' _

_**But you think it looks better on her, right?**_

_'No. Even my own conscience will not convince me she is special to me.' _

_**But "your own conscience" is part of you. Therefore, you are thinking the same thing. Even if it is deeper down in you. **_

The twins words pulled me back to reality. "Kyoya-senpai! Why are you staring at Rei-chan?" I had to think of a good response.

"I was merely checking to see if everything was just as I asked,"

"So, you doubt our mother's judgement?" They chimed simultaneously, each raising an eyebrow.

"You should never fully trust anyone," Was my blunt reply that even rivaled Haruhi's.

**Reicheru's POV**

"Ne, Kyoya-kun? You picked this out by yourself?" I asked, still admiring the dress.

He nodded.

It was beautiful. Its color was a deep, blood red and the bow on the front was black, as was the lace that lined the bottom of the dress that reached down to my mid-thigh. The rest of my legs were covered by long, black stockings that led to black boots with red laces on my feet. It also came with a headband that was the same red as the dress, with black lace surrounding it. The last accessory was a pair of red gloves that came right above my elbow. They had a black ribbon tied at where they ended.

"Please admire your clothing elsewhere on your own time. We have guests." Kyoya's cold voice tore my gaze away from the dress and I followed his to the kitchen where tea and cakes waited to be served. When he walked past he whispered something in my ear, "The dress was less beautiful on the hanger," At this, I blushed. I mean, come on, would you expect a compliment like that from the Shadow King? Didn't think so. Well, anyway, time to go to work!

**Fast Forward Reicheru's POV**

Nearing the end of club, there were only two girls at each table, save for Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mori. I also noticed Hikaru was not present at his table with Kaoru. _'Whatever. He's probably torturing Tamaki since he's getting bored.'_

I walked back into the kitchen to get Hunny-senpai his, what, tenth piece of cake? Yeah, that seems about right. Then he showed up.

"What did Kyoya say to you before club?" It was Hikaru. He had perched himself on the counter across from me. I knew he was bored, but was he actually _this _bored?

"Nothing," I replied cooly while frosting yet another piece of cake.

"If it was nothing, then why were you blushing?" Hikaru removed himself from atop the marble counter, and walked over to me.

"... Because it was sudden and unexpected. And because it was coming from Kyoya. I'd never expect any sort of compliment from a person like him... or me, for that matter." I realized, cocking my head to the right, thinking.

"And why is that?"

"Oh, we have the same blood type: AB," I responded calmly over my shoulder as I walked out of the kitchen to bring Hunny his piece of cake.

"Kaoru, Milord!" Hikaru ran frantically up to his brother and Tamaki. Club had ended by now, so they were bored, too. They didn't get a chance to respond before Hikaru continued. "Rei-chan has the same blood type as Hunny-senpai and Kyoya-senpai!" Once Tamaki and Kaoru processed this in the tiny brains that they have, you would have thought their world had come to an end. The background behind them shattered and...

**Everyone's POV (minus Twins+Tamaki)**

_'Was that thunder and lightning?' _

_**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++___________________+++++++++++++++++++++++__________________**_

**I hope you guys liked it! This part had to be re-written because I kinda lost the part that I originally wrote during a very boring study hall that I had when I still had school. The next chapter is already being constructed, so I'll try to update soon!**

**Please review!!!!**

**~MP359**

**PS, here's the link to what the dress is supposed to look like (remove the spaces): h t t p : / / w w w . q u i z i l l a . c o m / s t o r i e s / 9 7 3 8 3 0 4 / a l l s - f a i r - i n - l o v e - a n d - w a r - k y o y a - o o t o r i - c h 3**


	4. Whoops

**Hello peoples! I hope you like this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to the following users who have reviewed, favorited, or added this story to story alert:**

**Sabishi Tenshi**

**TwiHardGirl**

**XxFallingxxAngelxX**

**Yours by Moonlight**

**Enjoy, guys! If I missed anyone, I'm sooooooo sorry!**

**Chapter 4, begin!!!!!**

**+++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX++++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX++++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX++**

**~Reicheru's POV, One Week Later~**

"What happened here?!" I looked at the mess before me, furious.

"N-nothing!" Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hikaru waved their hands in front of their faces as if nothing had happened.

I calmed myself down before I began to pick up the mess in front of me. Tea cups and plates had been smashed, and the tea was everywhere on the floor in front of me. How in the world could this have happended? Stupid Tamaki...

I sighed as I went to get a wet rag out of the kitchen to wipe up the tea. Mori had began to help me. Mori and I had become really close friends since I joined the club. When I say really, I mean _**really **_good friends. I don't know why. It's not like I have any feelings for him. It's just like we... connect. Yeah, we connect. We keep to ourselves and words aren't always needed. And we have someone to balance out our personalities; he has Hunny, and I have Haruhi. Haru-chan and I aren't _that _opposite, but we are. It all works out, though.

When I arrived back at the "scene of the crime", Mori had already picked up all the sharp pieces of plate and cup that had shattered. Except one. Which of course I cut my finger on. But I didn't let anyone see. With my luck, something bad would happen on the way to pantry to get a band-aid. Great, I just jinxed myself. -Sigh-. Oh, well.

I removed myself from the floor, only to slip and fall. Mori was across the room getting some fresh rags, so I knew he wouldn't make it in time. I braced myself for the fall... that never came. I opened my eyes expecting one of -- or both-- of the twins or Tamaki... even Haruhi. But... Kyoya?! Whoa! When is he nice?! When I saw his face, it was irritated and a "you-got-me-into-this-mess,-so-you're-getting-me-out" face, also. I didn't want to die.

His infamous, black notebook lay on the floor, soaked in tea.

_'Crap! I'm going to die!Literally!' _

Kyoya set me on my feet _away_ from the spilt tea and picked up his drenched notebook. He shook it off lightly and then looked at me. He wasn't glaring. He wasn't frowning. He had a blank expression on his face and walked away to change his shirt into a different one since it had gotten some tea on it. I followed him since I should really apoligize. Before planning my funeral.

"Um... Kyoya...?" I called his name and knocked on the changing room door.

"You may come in." His tone was sharp and slightly annoyed.

I slowly opened the door and started speaking. "Well, I just wanted to say- " I stopped short when I saw he had already removed his shirt and blazer, and his belt was unbuckled.

"Yes?" He asked, bending down to reach a fresh shirt out of his bag.

I paused for a long time before speaking, "Sorry... Yeah, that's what I came to say. Sorry." I shook my head to get his image out of my mind and walked out, still slightly shocked. My expression apparently had changed, and Mori was concerned.

"You okay?" He asked in his low voice.

"Yeah. Fine and dandy." I had already changed out of my club uniform and into a regular outfit: a black and white T-shirt and some jeans. I also wore a heavy, red jacket since it was winter. "See you guys later. I have to go to the market." I waved a hand over my shoulder.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Haruhi called from behind me, desperation in her eyes. I wouldn't want to be the only girl here, either.

"Sure! Come on." I motioned for her to come, and we were off.

Once we had reached the end of the sidewalk that led out of the school, Haruhi asked a dreaded question.

"What happened in that dressing room?"

"Um... Well..." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground I was walking on as if it was made of gold and silver.

"Well, what?" She had much anticipation and curiosity in her big, brown eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well... I walked into the dressing room and Kyoya was half-way undressed. There. Happy now?"

She started laughing.

_'Why is she laughing?! This is not funny! I'm going to die because of embarrassment now before Kyoya has a chance to kill me!'_

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!"

"You're right; it's not. Gomenasai." A large smile was still plastered on her face.

"Stop grinning like that." I shot her a glare and squinted my eyes.

"You just don't like smiling at all, do you? Even when it's someone else." She was blunt; she was Haruhi.

"Well, when some -- I mean most people are happy, it's annoying. They're almost always annoying." I explained.

"So you're a pessimist?" She tilted her head and it made her look all innocent.

"Sure. Let's leave it at that." I waved bye to Haruhi because we had reached her apartment. When I turned to continue walking, I ran into something, or some_one_ soft.

"Oh, I'm sorry -- Kyoya?!" When did he get here? "But weren't you just-- the school -- But you were... I give up." My fingers pointed in every direction as I attempted to figure out how the heck he got here before we did.

"My father didn't need me after all in the meeting." He explained this with a professional tone, but it was laced with sadness.

"Ah, I see. Well, Haruhi just left and I have no one to walk with. Would you walk me home? It's kinda dangerous around my house."

"Aren't you the one that should be doing things for me?" He cocked an eyebrow as we began to walk in the direction of my home.

"Uh... Yeah, sorry about that." I gave a weak smile and laughed lightly.

"I know how you can. And it benifits you too, somewhat." He looked down on my smaller stature and stared.

**Kyoya's POV**

_'She's so small compared to most girls in high school. Short in stature and her body is so fragile-looking.' _

"You're thinking about how small or short I am." She stated plainly without even looking at me. I was taken back by this, but proceded to walk.

"Not exactly. I was admiri-"

"Don't pull that Host Club crap on me." She looked up at me with a blank, expressionless face. She was very blunt; just like Haruhi. She spoke her mind; unlike Haruhi sometimes. _'Admirable.' _I looked away from her small figure and up into the sky, for once, relaxing. Just admiring the sky and how beautiful it was. _'The sun is setting. It's--' _My thoughts were suddenly cut off by someone grabbing my arm and pulling me towards them.

"Kyoya-senpai! What are you doing?! You almost ran into the street sign. Baka..." She muttered the last part under her breath.

I adjusted my glasses properly on my face and cleared my throat. "I just spaced out for a moment. Sorry." I just said 'sorry', but why?

"Obviously," She looked away, then noticed she was still holding my arm.

She quickly withdrew herself and shoved her hands in her pockets. I smiled slightly at this, thinking it was amusing.

"Stop staring at me, pervert..." She mumbled, shoving her hands even further into her pockets (if that was possible) and looked away from me. I looked in front of me and decided to propose an idea.

"Like I was saying, I know how you can repay me for my notebook,"

She was silent. I continued.

"You could assist me for... one week," I looked at her icy, blue hair since she had hidden her face. She nodded in response, so I continued.

"But you'd have to stay at my house." I finished, expecting her to have a look of disbelief as she shot her head up at me. But she didn't. She stayed calm and merely nodded her head again, this time lifting up her head so I could see her deep, blue eyes.

"Fine." She looked back down.

It was silent.

"Unless I die. Then I'm blaming you." She smiled brightly at me. I had never seen her smile a real, genuine smile.

I also smiled. But it wasn't a host smile, or a polite, fake smile; it was a real smile.

"You're cute, Reicheru." I looked at the smaller teenager beside me once more. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Thanks, but you can just call me Rei-- Wait... Cute?! Kyoya!" She whined to me, completely flustered. "I am not cute! In any sense!" She continued to argue with my silent figure, and even that seemed, in a way, cute.

I continued to smirk at her small, confused figure. "My house is that way." I finally said, pointing in the opposite direction.

**++++++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX+++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys liked it! Mwahahahahaha! I destroyed Kyoya's stupid notebook that just so happens to resemble the Death Note... *shudders* Anywaaaaayyyyy, I hope you guys review! I only have like 3 people doing that right now! I do appreciate the favoriting and story-alert-adding, but PLEASE review after reading! I need critique! Oh, and LOSGAP, I'm including your little idea you suggested in your last review in my next chapter. That's all for now! Bye, bye!**

**~MP359**


	5. Doctor Ootori

**Hellooooooo people! I'm glad you guys are still reading. Glad people like it besides me... Anyway, in this chapter, I had to try to fit a lot of stuff in, so if it sucks, forgive me. Plus, it's 4:00 AM, soooo, yeah... Enjoy~! PS, 'Rei's POV' is also 'Reicheru's POV' :) And, by the way, I couldn't think of a better title than this!!! OH, **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB IN ANY WAY OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE MANGA AND/OR ANIME.**

**+++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX+++++++++++XXXXX**

**~Same Day, Rei's POV~**

Kyoya and I had been walking for a while now and I was beginning to wonder why he hadn't called a limo or something yet to come pick us up. My feet were starting to hurt and my legs felt slightly heavier than usual. Oh, well... Kyoya always has a reason.

"Achoo!" I sneezed hard, and my head began to hurt. "Ow... Stupid cold." I closed my eyes momentarily, making sure no one was in front of me.

"You have a cold?" Kyoya stupidly (wow, thought I'd never hear that) asked me through my fit of other sneezes and coughs.

"No, genius... I don't. I just like fake-sneezing and coughing for no reason in particular." I glared up at his questioning face... Was that concern in his eyes...? _'No... I'm imagining things. It's just my cold. Yeah... Okay...'_

"You know... sarcasm isn't very appealing to most boys," He stated in his "I-know-everything" voice.

"Do I _look _like I care?" I asked bitterly, grabbing a tissue out of my pocket.

"I guess not..." He almost whispered this to himself, but loud enough for me to hear.

I began to feel dizzy and lost my balance for a second. But Kyoya caught me, thank goodness.

"Thanks," I layed in his arms like we were practicing the trust excersise. "But I'm fine. I can walk."

"Are you sure?" He said this with a sincere tone that was actually... real, this time.

_'Wow. I must be _really_ sick.'_

"No, you're not." He said this also with a caring voice. "Let me carry you back,"

I shook my head slightly, but it gave me a worse headache and I was regreting my action.

"Can't you call a car or limo or something?" I asked, steadying myself.

"Everybody has the day off today." He added emphasis to 'everybody', meaning _**no one **_was working for the Ootoris at the moment.

I sighed heavily and looked up tiredly at him with a defeated expression as I climbed onto his back. He steadied me carefully on his lean back, careful to put his arms under my legs to support me.

"Okay now?" He asked over his shoulder.

I merely nodded in response. I was so tired; I could fall asleep on the sidewalk. I set my head down lightly on his shoulder and fell asleep. As I did this, I could've swore I heard people say 'How cute of a couple we are' and 'Isn't that the youngest Ootori son?' even 'She's going out with Kyoya... I hate her.' I would usually stand up for myself in that situation, but had no strength to. I felt weak and defeated. I had rarely felt this feeling... Yet I felt safe and warm at the same time... Oh, well. I'll see if I can try to sleep now.

**~Kyoya's House, Kyoya's POV~**

There was now a small, sleeping figure in the bed where my own body usually lay. I watched as the figure's chest rose and fell in a rhythmic motion. The figure, Reicheru Nakamura, had become dizzy on her walk to my house to begin repaying a debt she owed me. Her petite appearance was decieving when you compared it to her attitude and beliefs.

Her eyes fluttered open softly as she took in the scene around her. As always, she remained calm and collected.

"Kyoya...?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Hm...?" I looked up from my laptop and straight at her.

"Why am I in _your _bed?"

"There were no other beds available at this time."

"What? Your house is huge and you can't fnd an unused room?... Liar," She had now propped herself up on her elbows, still examining the room

"Don't get up. You're pretty sick," I set my laptop down in the chair I had previously been sitting in and wlked a few feet twoards my bed.

**~Rei's POV~**

_'I feel fine; I can get up.' _" I'm fine. Just tell me what I need to--" Before I could finish my sentence, Kyoya had his upper body shadowing me, his hands pressing mine to the bed.

"Understand?" He began to slowly remove his hands and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the door.

I nodded slowly, still staring at the back of his head.

"Good. I'l be back momentarily." He said this as he waslked out the door. Even though he didn't see me, he knew I had agreed. It's scary he already knows me that well.

After he wlked out, I layed still on the bed, pondering and analyzing what had just happened.

_'He doesn't like me or anything... But my face feels hotter after that. It's just my fever... Yeah...' _I concluded with this thought and laid in the bed ntil Kyoya returned with various foods on a silver tray.

"I didn't know you cooked." I stated before I took a bite of chicken.

"An Ootori must be a well-rounded person."

"I guess so..." I said, shoveling a bit of white rice into my mouth.

After I had finished the rice, there was still much food left... and I didn't have much of an appetite just yet.

Kyoya and I stared at eachother, then the food, then eachother again.

_'That would be wasting food _he made_.'_ I thought mischieviously.

"No." He statd sternly, yet it had a hint of fear... or something... to it.

I grinned evily. "I'm not hungry anymore." I shoved the food away from me as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"Eat it."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No._" I was slightly irritated now, and Kyoya knew it. He was about to say something when...

"Geez! You two sound like a married couple!"

"_Kaoru_! I'm gonna ki--!" Kyoya clapped his hand over my mouth before I said something... impolite.

"Hikaru isn't with you?" Kyoya asked logically, since that's the first thing that would come to one's mind.

"Nah, he went to visit Haruhi with Tono."

"Well, why did you have to say _that_?!" I demanded, now standing up out of the bed.

Kyoya glanced at my action, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Well, Reicheru her was being careless and let herself fall ill. I took her here since no one was home." Kyoya calmly explained, inviting Kaoru into the room.

"Hmm... Rei-chan being careless...? Doesn't really sound like her. Are you _sure_ that's why she's in _your _bed at _your _house... _alone_?" Kaoru smirked and prepared himself for what wrath might come upon him.

"Kaoru!" I screamed at the one twin, moving my tired body from my position to begin a chase around the Ootori estate.

"And she seemed so mature..." Kyoya shook his head and sighed before sitting to finish his tea.

**~20 Minutes Later, Rei's POV~**

I panted tiredly as the chase came to an end. Me being slightly sick didn't help either.

Kaoru was doing the same as me: sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Y-you got off easy." I said between gasps for air.

"Easy?! You had m-me in a headl-lock!" He retorted.

"Whatever." I waved an "I-don't-care" hand at him and headed for the door.

"Kyoya! I'm leaving! I'll be back tomorrow after school?" I shouted up to the Shadow King before leaving.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"Well, bye Kaoru-kun, Kyoya-kun!"

"See ya!" Kaoru shouted back.

Nothing from Kyoya.

_'Now that I think about it... today was the first time I really called Kyoya by his first name. Not 'Mr. Ootori' or 'Ootori-san'. Well, that's weird. Oh, well. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight because of my cold. I'll go home and rest...' _ I thought this on my way home that cold, winter evening. Were Kyoya and I becoming closer? Did this bother me? Did it bother _him_? I'll figure that out later. It's gonna be a long week with the Shadow King.

**++++++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXX+++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXX++++++++++++++++++XXXXX**

**I hope you guys liked it! Over the last few days, I've had many people add this story to their story alert. Thanks guys!!! I love you all that do! But, like I've said before, I'd appreciate it even more than I do now if you guys would all review. I love to hear what I need to improve on and if you guys really like it or if you kinda like it. Oh, sorry LOSGAP, I couldn't quite fit your awesome idea into this chapter... But it will not be forgotten!! *strikes a Tamaki pose***

**~MP359**


	6. Jealousy Arising?

**Okay minna! [minna=everyone] Thanks so much for reading this far! This chapter is kina dedicated to LookOutShe'sGotAPen (AKA LOSGAP) and TwiHardGirl. They are the only ones who actually review... I would dedicate it to more people, but no one reivews! :( This makes Hime-chan sad... Please remember to reivew after you read. Even if you don't like it!**

**Peace,**

**~MP359**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Rei's POV~**

It's only Wednesday, but it feels like a month if you've spent three whole days with the Shadow King, Kyoya Ootori. I was currently in his room on the floor balancing out some numbers.

"Reicheru?" His cold and ever-so-familiar voice rang in my ears.

"What?" I momentarily looked up from my work.

"Did you finish balancing the Club's finances for this week? It needs to be if the Club still plans on going to the beach this summer."

"Yup. And the next week's, and the next, and the next, and the next." I set the papers I had finished on the table in front of me. "And it's only winter? Must you plan _that _far ahead?"

He merely nodded and gave me another stack of papers.

"What are these?" I examined the new, fresh stack of paper.

"Ideas for the Club... from Tamaki and Renge." He looked up from his own work to me.

"Aw, come on! Can't these just be shredded or dumped? Renge-chan's are probably all cosplay and Tamaki's are too flambouyant."

"No. Tamaki's ideas could be elaborated on and Renge's ideas please customers more than anything we do."

"Unless you guys are shirtless." I mumbled under my breath so that he wouldn't hear.

"Why should you care anyway? You have that seperate outfit no matter what the other members are wearing." I now heard a voice laced with curiosity, but it was also threatening.

"No reason... I just don't want you to embarrass yourself." I crossed my arms and looked away. Then I realized... "Well, I meant the _whole _club! Not justyou! It- it slipped." I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks already. _'What?! Why am I blushing?!'_ I mentally scolded myself. "Anyway... Just, let me work. Okay?"

"Fine."

"And if the first thirty or so of these ideas are completely idiotic or stupid, I'm not looking through the other ones."

"Acceptable." His answers came out like they were already recorded. He's been really stiff and unusual lately... even for Kyoya.

I shrugged it off as nothing and began my search for a reasonable idea. First, Renge-chan's ideas. _'Death Note cosplay... Heh. that could actually work.' _I glanced over at Kyoya's new, black notebook. He had to get a new one since I kind of ruined the other one. Even his new one looked a lot like the Death Note. I continued my reading. _'Shugo Chara! cosplay? Psh, I don't think so! Hm... Let's see...' _I kept scanning over ideas that weren't really good until I came to one: _'Inuyasha cosplay?! Oh, that's a trick! This chick's crazy!' _I bust out laughing without warning.

"Oh, hahaha! That's hilarious!" I continued to laugh softly as I wiped a tear from my eye, clutching my stomach from the pain of laughing.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kyoya looking over the top of his calculator and raising an eyebrow at me.

**~Kyoya's POV~**

"Is there a problem?" I asked Reicheru through her laughing.

"Oi, nothing. But... How would y-you like to c-cosplay as... S-sesshoumaru?" She had trouble spitting out her words and then continued into another laughing fit.

I continued to stare at her until she stopped... but she never did. "Could you _please_ not act so _childish_.?" I was learning that she needed sterness if you planned on getting through to her.

As soon as the last letter rolled off my tounge, she stopped. Then she looked at me.

"Well excuse me. Obviously some people don't know the meaning of happiness." She stood up and grabbed her coat before walking out of the room.

"No... I don't..." I said to myself before continuing my work. _'At least Reicheru finished her part.'_

It's sad, but true. Happiness was never something abundant, if even detectablem, in my life. Yes, when I was young, I was the normal, carefree child, but I learned quickly that that was unacceptable. I learned discipline throughout my whole life. I was always expected to be at the top of my class; even in Kindergarden. Many people would take pity on me if I told them this. This is why I don't tell my costumers, friends, clients, or anybody. I already had enough people worrying about me. Even if those people are actually one person.

When this person shows she cares about me, for me... It feels oddly good. When she yells at me or is mad at me, (genuinely or outwardly) it hurts for some reason. No one has really ever cared about or for me besides some of my relatives and Haruhi. I even suspect my father does not care for me as much as he does his work. But if that's what I am to him, let it be so. Only this one person needs to worry about me... even if it hurts _me_. I don't want her to worry. She volunteered herself into a difficult situation even though she knew the stress wouldn't help with her current situation. And it was all done to help someone she barely knew (at least on a personal level). Even though I have no idea how this caring person aquired so much information on the Ouran Host Club, I will just have to accept it for now. Now... back to work before Father comes home. Who wants Mr. Ootori mad? Anyone but me.

**~Next Day After School, Third Music Room, Rei's POV~**

I layed on the couch watching Tamaki being an idiot as usual; Hunny eat cake while Mori watches as usual; watch the twins torment Tamaki as usual; watch Kyoya type away on his laptop as usual. Wait. STOP!

"Where's Kyoya-sempai?" I said, jerking myself up from my seat. Why did I care so much? Wait, I don't care. He was awfully rude yesterday. "Nevermind." I slumped back in the couch, scowling at the thought of Kyoya Ootori.

"Something happen?" Mori's tall shadow covered me from my spot on the couch.

I twirled my legs around to set them on the floor so he could sit beside me. "Not really... I'm just getting worked up over nothing." I looked down at my knees.

"Rei." His stern, demanding tone emerged.

I sighed and looked up at him, expecting a soft, forgiving expression. Instead I found a determined one. And it wasn't soft at all.

"Uh..." I couldn't really say anything. My mouth hung open slightly as I stared into Mori's stone gray eyes.

"Something happened; what was it?"

I closed my mouth and finally noticed our faces were very close to eachother's. This wasn't unusual when I was acting stubborn. It was usually the only thing that worked to get me to talk.

I never averted my gaze from his until I felt a sharp pain in my back and my body collided with Mori's.

When I opened my eyes, I was completely turned around, practically sitting on top of Mori's chest like I had been sleeping on him.

Then the door opened... and my blue eyes met with shocked, devastated gray-brown ones.

I quickly removed myself and tried to explain. Keyword= _tried_. "I-I... It-it... I fell over and... No. I _didn't _fall over." I turned my body in the direction of the devious twins. They had their backs turned to me, whistling like they were innocent puppies. "Someone. Or maybe two people... pushed me." I neared closer and closer to both of the twins, a death glare platered on my face. To other people it read "run or die". Fine with me. I grabbed both of them by the collars and brought my face close enough to both of theirs so only they could hear me. "Listen. I'm _really _not in the mood for this. Unless you want to wake up at the bottom of the Arctic Ocean... I suggest you. Quit. Bugging me." I released their collars, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door, my shoulder slightly hitting Kyoya's as I walked past.

"Ja ne." I said over my shoulder to the Club. I couldn't deal with this stress anymore. It's all too much. Maybe I'm in way over my head with this scholarship thing and trying to balance in the Host Club. Sure I had volunteered myself for the club, but, I also signed a contract. Yup. I was being stupid; I signed that I couldn't leave the Club until Haruhi's debt was payed. Now with the extra debt of my own to Kyoya personally, it's not getting easier.

**~Back At the Host Club, Hunny's POV~**

Even though I watched everything from far off, it was easy to tell that Kyo-chan was worried, tense, or frustrated. Maybe all three. I don't know. _'I'll just try not to interfere... unless it's needed. Even though he looks it, Takashi can't always handle everything on his own.' _

I thought all of this absentmindedly while shoving another piece of strawberry cake into my mouth.

_'I hope Kyo-chan and Rei-chan are okay... They really need to come to reality about eachother.' _

"Mitskuni." Takashi walked over to the table and took his usual seat. But something wasn't right.

"Haaaaiii, Takashi?" I asked, setting my fork down... Another piece of cake: finished!

"They don't get it, do they?" He looked at me with a sad expression.

"Nope." I answered, shaking my head. "But don't you hope they do?"

"Ah."

"They'd make a kawaii couple, ne?"

Takashi looked surprised for a minute, but was silent. He was probably picturing them as a couple. He nodded a few seconds later.

"Sooooo, it's okay if I help?" I asked, eagerness I could no longer contain ready to burst.

He sighed first, but then nodded and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Yay, yay! Matchmaker!!!!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi, what have I done? Well, this chapter wasn't all happy and fluffy, but the next one will be!! Promise!**

**And expect the unexpected... Wow, that's the worst oximoron ever. Ever wonder why the word "moron" is in it???**

**Me:Anyway, thanks for reading! Tamaki?**

**Tamaki: Hai! Hime-chan does not own OHSHC in any way! I am the king of the Host Club and I--**

**Me: *tapes Tamaki's mouth* Nevermind! Ja ne... 'till next chapter!**

**~MP359**


	7. To the Beach!

**Okay, I couldn't wait to write this chapter any longer, so I kinda fast forwarded through spring... and into summer. You know what that means........ Beach episode!!!!! :D I know everyone does it... and I know why! It's so frikin' fun! I hope you guys like it! But it might not be in this chapter... Unless you guys want a really long chapter.... I dunno. I'll try! BTW, Rei is wearing a swimsuit in this chapter (at the beach and in the first part). Here's what it looks like (remove spaces): h t t p : / / d c a d d i c t . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / R e i - c h a n - f o r - C h a p t e r - 7 - 1 2 7 8 7 6 7 8 2 ...... Yes! I colored it myself! :D *Tamaki pose #2***

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~After School, Rei's POV~**

It's now after school. After Host Club. I'm heading home for the weekend and as soon as I walk out of the gates...

"Got you!" Somebody grabbed my left arm.

"Wha? Hey! Hikaru! Let me go!"

He completely ignored me and stood up straight when a sleek, black limo came into view. The window was rolled down to reveal Tamaki in sunglasses, wearing a lei.

_'This dude's crazy...' _I thought to myself and suddenly noticed Haruhi beside me, held by Kaoru.

"What are they doing?" She mouthed to me. I shrugged in response and payed attention to what Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were discussing. Who knows what these idiots are planning.

"Take them away." I heard Tamaki say.

"Hai!" The twins said in unison, saluting. Then they ran off, still holding onto Haruhi and I.

After much struggle and much time had passed, I walked out of a dressing room, wearing a hoodie and short-shorts. I was wearing a bathing suit under it, but decided not to let anybody in the Club see it. Who knew if they were perverts... I even protested against the short-shorts, but those annoyingly cheerful maids persisted. And I didn't feel like being sued by the Hitachiin's for punching them in the face or something.

I waited outside for Haruhi to come out, who had been in the dressing room beside me. When she came out wearing a pink, frilly swimsuit, I about puked.

"What is _that_?" I asked in disgust.

"What, the swimsuit? Oh, none of the other ones were... um..."

"I think I get it." I finished for her. Tamaki suddenly shoved a yellow hoodie and cargo pants in her face and started babbling about how she shouldn't show herself and yada, yada, yada. I was kind of glad he did, though. I can't stare at pink too long before puking.

Haruhi and I walked over to where the others were and sat at a shaded table. I decided to go dangle my feet in the water while watching over Hunny and Mori.

"I'll be by the water, 'kay?" I said to Haruhi.

She nodded, sipping her drink.

I noticed Mori walking up to the table since I could watch Hunny. And Tamaki and the twins were playing some stupid water gun battle thing because of something the twins said about marrying Haruhi. Well, they are idiots. What am I supposed to expect?

I walked over to the poolside to watch Hunny since Mori had gotten out. I giggled slightly at Hunny, who was "swimming". It amuses me at how mature he could be sometimes, yet is so naive and acts like an innocent child. As I was lost in this thought, I failed to notice the wave that was about to overcome Hunny until I heard Mori's voice as he shouted for Hunny.

I looked back at Mori who was now lying on the ground. Haruhi was standing out of her chair, shouting my name.

"Rei-chan! Do something!"

I honestly didn't know what to do, so I jumped. I jumped in the water after Hunny and grabbed onto his small hand.

I guess I was under for a minute or two, estimating on the amount of water that I had swallowed.

When I surfaced, I was met by a dazed Hunny.

I coughed harshly, trying to remove as much water as possible from my lungs.

"Are you okay, Hunny-sempai?"

"Hai, but you look pretty bad, Rei-chan."

"Thanks... That's just what I wanted to hear." I sarcastically remarked. Then I remembered I was talking to Hunny. "I mean... I'm okay. Just swallowed a little water." Why do I insist on lying to myself?

"Good! Let's go look for the others. We already reached the other end of the pool." He said cheerfully. Dang, he recovers fast.

"Okay, sure." I got up on my feet and removed my, now soaked hoodie. My shorts weren't as bad, so I just left them on. I was wearing a bikini underneath because, like I said before, I didn't feel like arguing with those maids. The top of it was white with a red star with a black trail following it located at the top part of the suit. I was wearing blue jean short-shorts over the bottom half.

Hunny and I walked for a while until I heard my stomach growl. "I... didn't get to eat after school since the twins kidnapped me." I explained.

"I'll get you something!" He exclaimed before hopping up into the tree to get some bananas.

"J-just be careful, Hunny-kun! Don't fall!" I was now in charge of Hunny, and Mori wasn't there to save him or me if something happened.

"Don't worry!" He jumped down from the tree with two bananas in his hand. "I'm okay!" He smiled a cute smile and handed me one of the bananas.

"Yeah..." I added a thoughtful smile; Hunny could always protect himself, yet Mori is still loyal to protect him.

_'Mori's willing to protect anyone he loves or cares for... Tamaki obviously cares about the whole club since he's established this whole "family" thing within the club. Hunny doesn't like it when people are mean to his friends and is willing to protect anyone that needs it. Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't let anything happen to eachother or Haruhi. Even though they can be evil, it's obvious they don't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. _Obviously _Haruhi cares for everyone around her... even if they do annoy her. But, Kyoya... He never does anything to help anyone unless he gets something out of it... I wonder why? I'm sure he cares for someone... but, who?'_

**~Elsewhere, Kyoya's POV~**

_'Where could they be now. We had to take a detour because of those idiots that designed this place... Hunny can take care of himself, but... can he handle protecting them both? Him and Rei...? I knew Tamaki would do something stupid! I should've told them about that stupid totem pole that activated the pool... Who's the idiot now, Kyoya?' _I mentally kicked myself as my fists clenched unconsciously.

"Kyoya, Mori and Haruhi are gone. We're gonna go look. You're coming, right?" Hikaru asked me.

I nodded. "Of course." _'Why would I leave Rei out there...?'_

**~Back to Rei and Hunny, Rei's POV~**

With all that thinking I did, I didn't notice Hunny dissappear from my side. _'Rei, you idiot...' _I knew Hunny could hold his own, but, now... I'M ALONE!

"Hunny-kun? Hunny-kun?!" I shouted until I heard a very harsh. "Shhhhh!" I looked up into the tree beside me, and there was Mitskuni Haninozuka... crouched in a tree... getting ready to swing off a vine and ambush a bunch of guys from Kyoya's personal police... *sigh* I really do have odd friends.

Hunny jumped from the tree shouting: "Takashi, Haru-chan, get down!" As he kicked one guy in the face. I had a feeling this would end soon. And it did. It ended with a: "Hurting my friends is a no-no!" from one very short third year. Well, at least it's all over... Or so I thought.

Before we left the makeshift tropics, the plan was decided we would go to the beach... So Kyoya knew we'd be going? Scary...

**~AT THE BEACH!, Rei's POV~**

We're now at the beach... with a bunch of girls... *sigh* Why did Kyoya do this to me?! Yes, me. By now, I had grown special feelings for Kyoya. And I accepted them. Why deny them? Why cause myself more stress? Even if it is wishful thinking to think of us as a couple... him being a host and all. I even told Haruhi. Yeah, I'm that sure about these feelings. But, luckily, I'm good at controlling my emotions. Especially around Kyoya... which is good; _very _good. The thing is, Haruhi wouldn't tell me who she likes. No fair. I'm pretty sure of who it is, but it's probably too early to tell. Whatever. I'm enjoying this. Kyoya didn't make me do my job here since he didn't "have the time" to get me a beach uniform for serving. He just added it to my/ Haruhi's debt. But he made sure I'd be working off that part, not Haruhi. "Musn't be unfair, now can we?" He had said to me. "No..." I grimaced, my eyebrow twitching.

Just thinking about this made me want to squeeze something. Instead, I decided to get my mind off of it.

I directed my attention to something the boys were doing around Haruhi.

"'Sup?" I asked casually, motioning to Haruhi who was throwing something over a big cliff.

"MOTHER, Rei-chan is using improper language!" Tamaki clung to Kyoya like a life preserver.

"What?" I asked. What was wrong with what I said?

"Girls aren't supposed to be so relaxed; they're supposed to be proper and lady-like." He made one of his dramatic poses as he continued rambling.

"Yeah... Like you'll ever get that out of me." I said, crossing my arms behind my head. "So... What's the big deal?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh, we're holding a contest to see who can find Haruhi's weakness." Tamaki's eyes shined and I assumed he'd gone off into one of his inner-mind theaters.

"What's the reward? I mean... if there is one."

"Do you promise..." Hikaru began. "You won't tell Haruhi?" Kaoru finished.

"Well, sure. But it depends--"

"Promise?" They asked in unison.

I sighed before answering. "Fine. What is it?"

"Pictures of Haruhi..." The twins and Tamaki said dreamily.

"Okay... I'll leave now." I announced as quietly as possible, inching away.

"Don't you wanna know what kind?!" They yelled after me.

"Nope! I'd rather not!" I waved dismissively over my shoulder.

**~Later...~**

Somehow, the game turned into: "Find Haruhi and Rei's Weakness". They'd tried everything from dark caves and legends to dark places to sharp objects to snakes. I was laying on my beach towel under an umbrella when my silence (minus the crashing waves) was interrupted. I heard some voiced on a big ledge that was near the water. Actually, it hung over the water. I sat up and saw Haruhi up there with about two other guys. Just then, three girls that were customers ran down toward me. "R-Rei-chan! Haruhi-kun is up there with two drunk men!" They pointed to Haruhi on the rock, who was now in the grasp of one of the guys.

I didn't say anything to the girls before dashing off to help Haruhi. _'Dear God... if anything happens to her...' _I ran past the twins and Tamaki before jumping on the side of the rock, climbing my way to the top.

When I reached the top, Tamaki was already beside me. Then I heard... "Kid, you should just go swimming in the ocean... like a good boy." Then it was all slow motion. The shove, Tamaki running, the splashes.

Once it all made sense, I ran and kicked the guy holding the other girls in the head. The girls escaped and ran back down the rock. I ignored the other guy and immediately ran towards the edge of the rock. I bent over to see into the ocean, but nothing was there. I didn't even see Tamaki.

"Haruhi!! Tamaki!! Come on! You can't stay down there! Not now!! Come up!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could already feel the sting in the back of my eyes. _'I can't cry. Not now. I have to be strong. I just said earlier that I wasn't like other girls...' _They can't die. Ever. Not while I'm still here. Tamaki may be an idiot, but that doesn't matter now. They're all my family... whether I like it or not.

Then someone pushed me... hard. My body flew over the edge of the rock. I grabbed the edge of the rock just in time. I wouldn't dare look below me. I had no choice but to look up. It was the guy that I had kicked in the head before.

"Your heads gonna hurt a lot more than mine does when _you_ fall." He growled through clenched teeth. I couldn't make out his face, let alone any part of him. The sun was shining straight in my eyes. The only movement I could make out is when he dug his shoes into my hand. It hurt so bad... I let go, but quickly attached my other hand to the ledge.

"You just never give up, do you?" He hissed at me before digging his other foot into my hand once again. I winced harshly at the pain.

"N-nobody hurts my fr-... my family without paying for it," I slowly reached up my other hand and hoisted the rest of my body back onto the rock. I ignored the pain shooting through my arms and punched the guy square in the stomach. This brought a smug smirk onto my face.

"What're _you _smilin' 'bout? You're nose is bleeding." The taller one spoke.

_'My nose is bleeding?' _"What're you talking-?" He cut me off with a punch in the face. Now my nose probably _was_ bleeding. Since I had been standing on the very edge of the cliff, the impact of the punch made me lose my balance and slip off the rock. This time I didn't have the time to grab onto the ledge. I plunged into the ocean, the cuts on my hands burning from the salty water. My nose flooded with salt water and I couldn't do anything about it. The only thing I could do is try not to breathe. If I did, the water would flood my lungs. Even though it would sting, I attempted to open my eyes. I even tried to exhale a little. The more, the better. I began to kick my legs. As I exhaled, my legs became stronger. I finally reached the surface and gasped for air like I had been under for hours. I weakly but furiously waved my right hand, signaling I was alive. I breathed in a large breath and swam closer to shore. After only one more try, I had to give up. I waved my hand one more time and hoped someone came.

When that person did come, it wasn't who I expected.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! I'm evil, aren't I? Cliffhanger! XD Please don't kill me! Then you won't know what happens! :P Anyway, disclaimer, please?**

**Haruhi: Hime-chan does not own OHSHC in any way. If she did, who knows where we'd be...**

**Me: Whatever, Haruhi... And, *whisper* Kyoya probably secretly owns it. Maybe even Bisco Hatori doesn't know...**

**Kyoya: Did you need me? I heard my name.**

**Me: Nope! Nothing! Ja ne! And, PS, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! :D**


	8. Torn and Teary

**Hey, peoples... Wow. Eight chapters... that's a lot to me. So, anyway, what do you guys think about a Shugo Chara! fanfic? Hm...? I need encouragement, people! But it'll be either Amu/Ikuto, OC/? or Amu/? OC/Ikuto. But "?" won't be Tadase in either of those. I'm sorry, Tadase fangirls, but, I just don't support Tadase all that much.**

**But I am in the process of writing a Vampire Knight fanfic. I'm only on the first chapter, but it's coming along well. **

**Well, tell me what you think and enjoy the chapter! And if I **_**do **_**decide to do a Shugo Chara! one, it probably won't be up for a while. Oh, and this has a sort of alternate ending to the Haruhi/Kyoya scene is his room...**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_Recap: _

_I breathed in a large breath and swam closer to shore. After only one more try, I had to give up. I waved my hand one more time and hoped someone came. _

_When that person did come, it wasn't who I expected._

I coughed harshly as my rescuer carried me to shore. His hair was dripping wet and covered his eyes. The sun was in my face, so I couldn't make out any of his features. I didn't know who it was, but I didn't care. As long as I didn't drown. When we reached shore, he set me down carefully and caught his breath. "Was I _-cough- _really that _-cough-_ heavy?" I asked jokingly. He didn't respond. Instead, he nodded over to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Did you really think you could take on two boys when you're a girl?!" Tamaki scolded Haruhi on how she didn't think before she acted. They kept on arguing until Tamaki said he wouldn't talk to Haruhi until she apoligized. She didn't know what she was supposed to apoligize for, so they left on bad terms.

I finally turned to my rescuer to thank him. "Thanks for... ya know, back there." I motioned to the ocean.

"It caused delay, but, it's nothing to worry about." I recognized that voice anywhere. After all, I did have to hear it for a whole week straight.

"Kyoya?!" My eyes widened when I realized my savior was the Shadow King himself. "I never took you for the 'knight in shining armor' type.

"Well, Tamaki was with Haruhi... Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai were somewhere down the beach, and Hikaru and Kaoru were dealing with the two men who caused this problem. I couldn't let you drown." He said, sliding his glasses onto his face and up the bridge of his nose.

_'So he does care about something other than merits.' _I thought with a smirk.

"With the events coming up in the Club, we need an extra waitress there." He added.

I sweatdropped. _'Oh...'_ "Sorry I was an inconvenience..." I trudged back to the place we were staying.

**~In the House, Rei's Room~**

_'My fingers are so tore up... literally.' _I frowned down as I looked at my bloody hands. I walked into the bathroom to get a towel when there was a knock on my door. "Come in." I turned to look at the door as I threw my beach towel on the bed. "Kyoya? What do you nee-." I caught myself. "What do you want?"

"Since I'm the only one with medical experience, everyone opted I help you." He motioned to my hands with a nod.

"Oh, well... Okay." I sat on the bed next to him, watching his every move.

He began to examine my hand, then wet a fresh towel in the sink. "Give me your hand." I stretched out my right hand to him. He gently patted it with the hot, wet cloth; I winced at the pain, shutting my eyes. The bleeding had stopped, and now the blood that had remained was wiped away. The cuts were deeper than I had anticipated. "I don't recall this guy wearing cleats." I laughed half-heartedly as Kyoya cleaned the wounds. He didn't even glance up. "You know, you're really boring." I said with a bored expression.

"I hope you don't play an instrument. You'd be disabled for a while; the cuts are pretty deep." Kyoya continued to fix the bandages around my wrist, down to my fingers.

"Nope. Not really a multi-talented person." I admitted, examining my now, fully-bandaged hands with a sad smile.

"I wouldn't say that." Kyoya said while I got up off the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, searching his cold eyes as if they'd tell me the answer.

Before he had the chance to answer, someone yelled at us. "Come on, lovebirds; time for dinner!" One of the twins shouted from down the hall.

"We're coming! And we're not lovebirds, idiot!" I shouted back. "I'm gonna kill him one day..." I stalked into the bathroom to change out of my wet clothes. When I came out, Kyoya was still there. "Still here? Oh, I get it. 'An Ootori must be a well-rounded person.'? Even if it means being a gentleman?" I had quoted what he said this past winter.

He simply nodded.

As we were walking down the hall, there was a long, awkward silence. "Why are these hallways so long?" I complained aloud, my shoulders slumping.

"It's a mansion. Of course they're going to be." Kyoya answered me, bringing me to the realization that I hadn't just thought my complaint... and that Kyoya Ootori has no idea what sarcasm is.

When we got to the dining room, (or rather dining _hall_) I saw Haruhi was sitting next to Tamaki. _'Nice move, Tama-baka.' _I thought to myself, shaking my head in dissapproval. "Hikaru called Kyoya and I lovebirds, didn't he?" I eyed both of the twins.

"What if it wasn't?" They asked in unison.

"Then I'll just kill both of you." I announced with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Just eat your crab." They said while shoving a plate piled with crab in my face, obviously annoyed that they had been beaten at their own game.

I took my seat on the other side of Haruhi, watching her consume unreasonable amounts of crab. Everyone else just stared in amazement until Tamaki spoke. Then Haruhi responded. "I thought you weren't talking to me." Tamaki went into one of his tempermental moods and left in a huff. Haruhi stopped eating after that. Then everyone got Haruhi to realize why she should apoligize. Then a group hug. Then Haruhi almost threw up. Don't you just love the beach?

Haruhi had ran into a random room and into the bathroom. Everyone dispersed to their own rooms. Except me. With me and my bad luck, I got lost in the darn place. I wandered around, until I found a room where I heard noise. Considering the lights were off, I slowly opended the door without it creaking. I peeked my head around the corner and regreted ever opening that damned door.

I saw the worst scene I could possibly see (well, for me at least): Kyoya positioned on top of Haruhi, shirtless. Haruhi laying under him on ruffled sheets, helpless. I swung the door open, making sure it hit the other wall. The both turned to me, shocked. I'm glad it was dark in the room, because I was on the verge of tears. Not because Kyoya "liked" another person. No... because I had trusted Haruhi with my secret. Yet, here she was; with the person _she knew _I liked. "Looks like I interrupted something. Sorry." I walked out of the room, furious my best friend had betrayed me. I heard her call after me as she got out of the bed. Then I started to run. I ran down the hall, holding back threatening tears. I saw Tamaki in the distance. I slowed to myself to a casual stroll. Why worry him with my problems?

"Hey, Rei-chan. Did you see Kyoya? I need a favor of him." Tamaki asked, stopping in front of me. Of course he had to ask about _him_.

I gritted my teeth at the thought. "He's in his room." I replied, brushing by him.

**~Tamaki's POV~**

I stopped to ask Rei-chan if she knew where Kyoya was. She said he was in his room, but something was wrong. She had a pained expression on her face. Maybe she hurt her hand again? I don't know...

I turned to look back at her, but she was gone. She must have ran. Why? _'Oh, well. I'll go ask Kyoya for that lotion for my was worse than I expected.' _

**~Rei's Room, Rei's POV~**

"I can't believe she'd do that. Come _ON_!" I punched the wall beside me, forgetting about the condition of my hands. "Ow..." I began to cry because of the pain... all the pain; the pain of betrayal and the physical pain. I sat down on my bed, listening to the thunder... watching the lightning... hearing the patter of the rain on the windows. "How cliché." I said to myself, hugging my knees. "Oh... crap. Haruhi!" I totally forgot she was afraid of thunderstorms. I also forgot about her and Kyoya. All I cared about was her. I ran out of my room, wiping away my stray tears on my sleeve. I ran down the hall, until I found Kyoya's room. I opened the door, only to find Haruhi and Tamaki on the floor; Haruhi was blindfolded and had earplugs in her ears. The rest of the Club was right behind me.

"Oi, Tamaki... not the best impression for a host to make." I said through a wide grin.

"Despicable." One of the twins growled.

"What kind of 'play' is this?" Kaoru asked.

"I-it's not like that!" Tamaki waved his arms in defense.

Mori looked like he could kill someone, Kyoya looked quite bored while the twins eyebrows were twitching with annoyance. Hunny stared like it was the most interesting thing in the world with a confused expression. I simply looked on, smiling with pleasure.

After everyone went back to their rooms, I began to also walk back to mine.

"Reicheru." I turned to see Kyoya. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I added much annoyance to my tone.

"We need to talk. Now." He also crossed his arms. His glasses were gleaming in the dim light, so it was hopeless to tell what he was thinking.

"Will you cut my debt a _little_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"See ya." I raised a hand slightly to wave and began to walk back to my room. I suddenly felt a tug on my arm and was twirled around to be face to face with Kyoya.

"Now." He demanded.

I jerked away from him -- the last person I wanted to see -- and sighed. "Fine." I walked into his room and cautiously sat on the bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Were you crying?" His question surprised me because it was so sudden.

"What's it to you? What, you can't have a depressed or emo club member? If I'm even considered a member..." I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"No." He answered immediately.

I scoffed. "Exactly what I thought."

"I meant, no; I do care."

"Riiiight. Who are you and what have you done to Kyoya Ootori? I sware, if you're one of the twins masquerading, I'll literally kill you. I don't care if I'm sent to jail. Messing with me and my feelings is _not _okay."

"I sware I'm not one of the twins." He said, sighing. He slipped his shoes off and sat in a more casual position in front of me on the bed. "They're not dumb enough to deal with a pissed off you."

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult..." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Whatever you want it to be."

"Alright, I get it. You're trying to pull some Host Club crap on me again. It won't work. Didn't I already tell you that?" He opened his mouth to respond, but I wouldn't allow it. "I don't care _who_ you are... If you try to mess with_ me_, I'll kick your _butt_. You want to try, be my guest. I have had _too_ many things happen to_ me _in _my _life for me to break down easily. So don't think some _softening up _for what happened between you and_ Haruhi _is going to get to me. I thought you were smart... but if you're going to try to pull _that_... Then... I guess I was wrong." I left the room and a confused Kyoya behind me, slamming the door. _'It's what he deserves if he thinks he's gonna get away with_ that_.I need to talk to Dad...' _My expression went from an angry one to a sad one as I thought about my dad. I brought a hat that he had given me a month before he died. He had my name sewn into it since it was just for me. I brought my hat everywhere, and, if I wore the right outfit, I wore it to school. No one ever asked me what it was for, so I never told them.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I searched through my bag for my hat, but couldn't find it. _'Come to think of it... I wore it to the beach but after I fell in the water...' _"Aw, dangit!" I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I raced out onto the beach; it was already dark and still raining. "No... no, no, no, no, _no_! I can't believe it... I lost it... I- I'm sorry Dad..." I fell on my knees, devistated I had lost the only thing that mattered to me the most. The only thing I had to remeber my dad by... Then the tears came. And I didn't give a crap. They fell slowly but surely. I now sat cross-legged in the sand, looking out into the ocean as my own salty tears fell. I didn't care that I was getting soaked. I didn't care that I would get a cold. I didn't care about Kyoya. I didn't care about what Haruhi did. I _did _care that I'd probably never see that hat again.

**~Back In the House, Mori's POV~**

I haven't seen Rei-chan since we were all by Kyoya's room. I sighed as I stared out the window of my own room, looking through the rain out onto the beach. There was someone on the beach. I didn't care who it was...

I ran out the door with a raincoat on, carrying an extra raincoat and an umbrella. When I reached the beach, I found it was Rei-chan. Her eyes and nose looked red, so I knew she'd been crying.

"Rei."

She looked up at me with sad, surprised eyes. She jumped up from her position on the ground and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her head in my chest. I didn't know what to do, but I put my hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair gently. It hurt me to see her so weak and defenesless. I was supposed to protect her from anything physically, emotionally, or mentally harmful like I do for Mitskuni. I'd failed at my job.

"I'm sorry."

She sniffed then looked up at me. "W-why are _you_ sorry? You d-didn't do anyth-thing." She let her arms fall to her sides.

"I couldn't protect you." I looked away from her strong gaze.

"You didn't fail at anything. This is my fault. I'm the one who failed myself." She stepped back before continuing. "I promised myself I'd be stronger. And when I met the Host Club, I had to stick to that promise even more. You know, being surrounded by handsome boys all the time is not an easy situation to be in." She smiled sadly, but it was genuine. "When my dad died is when I made that promise. Sure, I cried at the funeral, but... He was my dad. I'd be cold-hearted not to. But... after that, I never cried. Never. And tonight I failed myself. You didn't. Don't say you did..." Her bangs covered her eyes, but I knew her eyes held tears that hadn't fallen yet.

"Rei..." It was all I could say; all I _knew_ to say.

"Or I'll kick your butt in kendo." She looked up at me with a bright smile playing on her lips. I couldn't do anything but smile back.

**~Back In the House (again), Kyoya's POV~**

I looked out my window, squinting to see through the rain that blurred my vision. I recognized two figures standing on the beach, one looking up at the other. Mori and Rei. I felt my mouth curve into a frown as I watched them begin their walk back to the mansion. "I need to clear my head." I said to myself, grabbing a book and turning on the lamp on the night stand. "I have to figure myself out before trying to figure _her _out."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay... weird way to end it, but, was it the emotional chapter I promised? YOU TELL ME IN A REVIEW! Doesn't that pretty little button at the bottom of the page appeal to more than just 5 or 6 people? Anyway... I tried to have Rei stick up for herself in this chapter, and have a kind of jealousy thing go on with Kyoya. It kinda didn't turn out how I wanted. Oh, well. By the way, I'm already writing the next chapter, so, it'll be up soon. And I'm also working on the first chapter in my Vampire Knight fanfic. I'm not sure if I could write 4 fanfics at one time about 4 different animes (this would include the Shugo Chara! one). Hm... I'll think about it. Tell me what you guys think!!!**

**~MP359**


	9. Birthday Surprises

**Hello peoples!!!! I 'tis back from the beach and has many ideas for meh stories. xD Okay, this chapter for All's Fair In Love and War is really sweet, in my opinion. Just read and find out!! Well... I have nothing else to say.... Tamaki: I DO! Me: And I don't care. Please enjoy this story about Ouran High School Host Club (which I don't own, by the way. ;]) Oh, and, from now on, when the twins talk in unison, it'll be ****underlined.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Back at Club, Rei's POV~**

"We're finally back!" I stretched my arms into the sky, stretching my cramped muscles. We may have ridden in a limo, but when you have the whole Host Club in there... let's just say it's not the roomiest place to be.

"Someone's excited." The twins addressed my cheerful mood.

"N-not really..." I said, crossing my arms and turning my head.

"Reicheru." Kyoya's cold voice completely ruined my mood.

"What?" I sighed before turning to face him.

"Since you are the maid of the Host Club, you can carry in our bags." He set his "Death Note" on a bag. "Right?" A sly smile slid across his face.

"Sure." I added a sarcastic smile. "But... I didn't have to carry them out when we left. Why now?" I asked before picking up the first bag.

"Well, since you were late when we departed, they were already in there. Remember?"

"W-well..." I didn't know how to respond to that. I changed the subject. "Okay, fine. I'll be in with your bags in a sec." I waved them away into the school. _'Why are we at the school? Why can't we just go home? That's what I wanted to do...' _I sighed to myself as I picked up Hunny's bag first. "Good thing Hunny-kun and Mori pack light." I said to myself as I set them on the cart they had left for me. "At least they left me a cart." I grumled to myself, lifting Tamaki's heavy bag onto the cart.

After most of the bags were on the cart, I only had Kyoya's left to put on it. I walked over to it to discover he had left his wretched, black notebook on top of his bag. "He must be really out of it to forget this." I murmered as I scanned through the notebook. I stopped on a certain page. _'Black and--' _My thought/ reading was cut off by the notebok being snatched away from my hands.

I looked up to see none other than Kyoya Ootori. "Sorry... I just found it and curiosity, ya know..." I scratched the back of my neck warily.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He stated quickly, staring at me.

"How dare you compare me to a cat." I sarcastically said, lifting his bag onto the cart.

"You have something against felines?" He raised an eyebrow as we walked back to the school's front enterance.

"Sure, let's go with that." I said with a smirk.

Then he totally changed the subject (how dare he copy me!). "What did you see?" He looked off into the garden beside us.

I stopped momentarily before beginning walking again, realizing what he meant. "Nothing. I just saw 'Black and'. Then nothing else." I looked up at him with curiosity.

"Good. You can't know." He smiled... I mean smirked... Or something, at me.

"Why not?" I made a pouting, questioning face at him.

"You just can't. You and only you." He opened the door for me as we arrived at the doors.

"Thanks." I said softly. "But why _only_ me?" I looked at him once more, curiosity practically written on my forehead.

"Just because." He vaugely explained as he grabbed his bag from the cart to haul it up the stairs.

"You know, I used to say that when I was, like... eight." I laughed lightly at his comment.

"Doesn't bother me. I'm sure you were quite mature at a younger age than most people." He spoke as he opened the door to Music Room 3.

I stopped from my place in the hall, confused yet _again_. "Jeez, Kyoya... So confusing." I began to walk once again, heading into the club room.

**Fast Forward to the Next Day, Rei's POV**

Haruhi and I walked to the club room together today, totally understanding of eachother. What I mean by that, is what happened at the beach between her and Kyoya. She explained it all, and now, I'm more concerned about what Kyoya was doing rather than Haruhi.

I thought about this as we walked down the hall.

"You okay, Rei-chan?" Haruhi leaned over and slightly in front of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and made a normal face. "Oh, yeah... fine." I added a smile.

"Okay, but, you were making this face like something made you mad."

"Oh, just... thinking about how I was mad at my apartment landlord is going all "if-you-don't-pay-it-a-week-in-advance-I'll-take-it-away" on me. It's so annoying." I waved my hands in front of me as I quoted my annoying landlord, but this was a lie. Yes, he had said that, but I knew I'd get it in time.

Haruhi just nodded understandingly as we opened the doors to the Third Music Room. When we walked in, no rose petals attacked us and no light attempted to blind us. All we saw was black and white with hints of red. EVERYWHERE.

"Rei-chan... Is there a Black and White Ball coming up soon?" Haruhi asked as we threw our bags on a couch nearby.

"Maybe."

"Birthday?"

"Not that I know of."

"Eh, Kyoya? What's going on?" I peered around the black and white clad walls looking for Kyoya (the person you'd go to when you have a question about the club).

He suddenly popped up around the corner behind me. "Oh, hey. Sooo, what's all this about?" I motioned to the room around me.

"July eighth; Ouran High School's Host Club hosts the Black and White Ball." He recited from his notebook.

"Oh, so that's what--" I was cut off by him continuing.

"Reicheru Nakamura. Date of birth: July eighth." He snapped his notebook shut and looked at me.

"Ohhhh... I kinda forgot." I sweat-dropped. _'I can't believe I forgot my own stinkin' birthday.' _I scolded myself.

"Here." Kyoya shoved a white package with black polka dots on it into my arms. "A small gift from the club."

I looked up at him, then to the package, then back at him. "For me? From the club?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"Okay, whatever." I tore the wrapping gently, expecting nothing more than something silly from Tamaki or some cake from Hunny. But, I never expected what I_ did _see. "Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe you found it!" A wide smile appeared on my face.

**~Kyoya's POV~**

Rei's eyes sparkled as she held her present in her hands. I've never seen her so happy. So happy, it made _me_ happy.

"I can't believe you found it! You found my hat! Oh my gosh, thanks sooooo much!" She lifted her sparkling eyes and smiling face up to me, wrapping her small arms around my waist.

I was taken aback, but just waited until she released me. Which she did quickly, blush evident on her face.

Everyone else was now behind her. She turned to them. "Thanks sooo much, you guys!" Her smile brightened.

"It was all Kyoya-senpai." The twins explained.

"Yes! Kyoya had his whole personal police split up and--" I saw Hunny jump up and clap a hand over Tamaki's mouth before he could continue.

"Ahhh, so it was all Kyoya, huh?" She spun on her heel around to me with a smirk replacing her previously bright smile.

I showed no emotion on my face, but my stomach twisted with many. Many of these I hadn't experienced before. "I knew how important it was to you, so I figured I'd try to make you happy once. Although that seems to prove not very difficult." We seemed to exchange facial expressions after I said this. I moved along quickly. "Anyway, the Black and White ball is tonight and I need everyone to go to their designated dressing rooms to see their outfits.

Everyone dispersed to their dressing rooms.

**~Rei's POV~**

I was sort of excited I would be able to wear something besides that red dress in the club room while I was working.

I began to walk to a dressing room when an arm was thrust in front of my face. "Not you."

"Why not? All I ever wear is that red dress." I complained.

"Yes, but, red is the compliment color for this ball and you'll be the only one wearing a red dress. As... the guest of honor. It being your birthday, and all." Kyoya sugar-coated it and made it sound better than any outfit anybody would be wearing.

"Fine." I finally said. "But, only if I can approve of the other Hosts' outfits." I let another smile creep onto my face, but it was a mischievious one this time.

Kyoya seemed to think for a while, but finally agreed to it.

I ran over to the dressing rooms and only made a few adjustments: Tamaki's tie needed to be red, Hikaru's and Kaoru's needed to be switched ( from black to white, vice versa), and Mori's sleeves were too short. "M-Mori... Your s-sleeves need t-to be longer. Pft." I stifled back a laugh when I saw that Mori's sleeves only reached to above his wrists.

He smiled softly at me, but I knew he knew it was obvious that it looked weird. But, Mori's that kind of person. He just brushes it off.

"Okay. We're all set, then?" Kyoya asked, scanning over everybody.

"Yeah, I'd say." I spoke up.

"Absolutely!" Tamaki added.

"Yup." The twins agreed.

"Yeah!" Hunny exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ah." Mori even said something.

"Oh, and, Reicheru..." Kyoya spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked happily, nothing could spoil my mood.

"One more thing." He smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk, it wasn't evil, and it wasn't sly; it was... a smile. "Look." He nodded over to the doors that led out of the room.

Just then, a girl with short, lime green hair and forest green eyes walked in the door carrying a dress in her arms.

"Snow!"

"Rose!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, this probably is confusing, but it'll all be explained next chapter. Okay, so.... whad'ja think? *eager smile* Huh, what, what? I reeeeaaalllllyyyy wanna know! And you people have no idea how happy it makes me to read all your reviews! I respond to all of them no matter how many (or the other way around) I get. So thanks to all my current reviewers (TwiHardGirl, LOSGAP, etc.) Oh, and I'm working on the 3rd chapter for my Vampire Knight story and the next chapter for my La Corda story. I feel like I've kind of abandoned my La Corda story... Gomen to all of those readers. Oh, pwease reveiw!**

**~MP359**


	10. Birthday gone wrong? Or right?

**Hello peoples! Once again, I'm here to share my story with you... Whether you like it or not.**

**Twins: ****We don't.**

**Me: Shaddup. Wasn't asking you. Plus, my readers are very nice people. THEY REVIEW. Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really enjoy reading and responding to every single one. Thanks again! **

**BUT, before you read the chapter, just try to imagine everything that happens ('specially the last parts) is in an anime... That's what I was doing when I was writing it. So, it would be greatly appreciated. *bows* Heh, well, anyway, enjoy the story! :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Recap:_

_Just then, a girl with short, lime green hair and forest green eyes walked in the door carrying a beautiful, black, white, and red dress in her arms._

_"Snow!"_

_"Rose!"_

----------------------

**~Normal POV~**

"Snow?" The two red-headed twins both raised an eyebrow as the scene unfolded.

"Rose-chan?" Hunny questioned from his perch on Mori's shoulders, holding his beloved bunny, Usa-chan.

The two girls ignored the Host Club, squealing and embracing each other.

"I can't believe you're here!" Reicheru exclaimed, hugging her friend once more.

"Me neither! I knew you moved away _just _to come to this school, and I couldn't stand it anymore! I_ had _to find a way in." They seperated as the one identified as "Snow" explained.

"Before you guys squeal again..." One of the twins, Hikaru, began.

"Tell us who you are." His twin, Kaoru, finished along with him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Yuki Kurosaki, at your service." She mock-curtsied, a bright smile on her face.

"No, Yuki, don't say at your--" Reicheru attempted to save her friend from her own doom (maybe this is an exaggeration).

"Service, eh?" The twins laced themselves around the new-comer, looking her straight in the eye.

"Uh... yes?" It came out as a question as Reicheru and Haruhi face-palmed simultaniously.

"No... Your answer is supposed to be no..." Reicheru had a look of hopelessness as she looked at her friend.

"I think it would be good for you if you had someone you knew before you entered the Host Club with you." Kyoya spoke up for the first time since Yuki Kurosaki had entered the room.

**~Rei's POV~**

"Since when do _you_ care about my well-being?" I crossed my arms and turned to Kyoya, furrowing my brow.

"Since I saved you from drowning." He retorted quickly.

I sighed heavily. "I'm not even gonna argue. My best friend is here and I'm going to tell her everything about this screw-ball club." I turned back on my heel to face Yuki again.

"So... _I'm _not your best friend?" Haruhi's voice called.

I twirled around quickly, my eyes locking onto the owner of the voice. "Please, please, _please_ don't give me a hard time. Please." Exasperation covered my face.

She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." I mouthed before once again turning to Yuki. "So, Snow, why _are_ you here exactly?"

"What? You don't want me here?" Snow-- er, Yuki -- puffed up her cheecks, turning away dramatically. "Fine. I'll leave! Never again will I return to this wretched place!" She mock-acted, throwing her arm across her forehead, clutching her chest.

"You got the wretched part right." I mumbled under my breath.

Yuki was now inching away dramatically, mocking every cheesy actor out there, her eyes closed. "I'll be making my leave now. Never to return in time for the Black and White ball!" She was now peeking through one eye to watch my reaction.

"No. Friggin'. Way! You're coming?!" I lit up immediately, knowing she came (or was sent) here on my birthday for a reason. I ran over to glomp her.

"Yes, of course, Birthday Girl!" She smiled brightly at me. "Now... Get offa me. You're gonna crush me." She muttered, looking up at me from below.

"And whatis _that_ supposed to mean, missy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing..." Yuki looked off aimlessly into the distance, whistling innocently.

"Sure, sure." I waved a hand at her, rolling my eyes.

"..." Silence filled the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuki and I immediately burst into an unexpected laughter, laughing and rolling on the floor.

**~Kyoya's POV~**

I watched in amusement at Reicheru and Yuki's little "show", a half-way smirk finding it's way onto my face.

I cleared my throat loudly to cease the laughter. "Anyway--"

"Aw, Kyoya! You just ruin _all_ the _fun_, don't you?" Reicheru pouted at me, crossing her arms. I'd never seen her so carefree or childish.

"Ohhh, Kyoya, huh?" Yuki removed herself from the floor, standing and dusting off her shirt, raising an eyebrow. "Is this _Kyoya_ my little Rose's... **boyfriend**?" As soon as the last word came from her mouth, Reicheru's face turned pale with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"N-n-no! Of course not! Snow... you're being awfully serious to be acting, aren't you?" Reicheru struggled for a recovery from the previous statement, reaching her hand out to touch Yuki on the shoulder. It never reached her shoulder.

"Yeah, but, this time... I'm not acting." Yuki smirked as she began circling me. "I mean, come on, Rose. He's not _that_ bad. I mean, he's in a Host Club, ne? It's not like the guy's ugly or anything." She stopped as she reached the front of me again, turning so her back was facing me, gesturing a hand to me. "And, by the looks of it, he's super-smart; just like you, might I add. Also, he seems really nice." Yuki stated matter-of-factly, finishing with an innocent smile and a tilt of the head.

"Who are you? Mrs. Matchmaker?" Reicheru asked, sweat-dropping, her eyebrow twitching.

"Yup. Pretty much." Yuki declared with a wide grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard that who know's _how _many times." Reicheru rolled her eyes at her odd friend, walking off.

"No! Rose-chan! Don't leave me!" Yuki immediately character switched, running over and tackling her friend. "Plus, the twins and the taller blonde scare me." Yuki said in a lower voice while hugging her friend.

Alas, Tamaki still heard. It all happened fast: Tamaki's eyes widened, the twins smirked, Tamaki fell over like he had died, the twins stifled a laugh, Tamaki went into his usual corner, sorrow practically emitting from his presence; The twins lost it. They buckled over laughing, holding onto eachother as to make an attempt not to fall on the floor.

"_Excuse me!_" That was probably the loudest I've spoken in a while. All eyes were on me as everybody stopped what they were doing to look at me. "As I was saying before I was_ rudely _interrupted," I turned to Reicheru. She frowned; I smirked. "Kurosaki-san can change into her designated outfit and we can go prepare for the ball." My voice was stern at first, but it gradually grew more elegant as I continued my sentence (naturally, of course).

After everyone had left to go prepare for the ball, Reicheru and I were the only ones left. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reicheru grab her stuff and begin to walk over to me.

I put my notebook into my well-organized school bag and picked up my bag with my right hand. Has it gotten lighter?

As soon as I had stood up straight from grabbing my bag, I felt small hands small hands right below my neck. Reicheru was fixing my tie.

"It was slanted..." She said, keeping her eyes fixed on my tie.

I didn't say anything, so she continued. "You know... You've really been... _off_ these past few weeks..." She began to fix the rest of my suit's jacket as she spoke.

"It hasn't been easy." I told the truth; it really wasn't. But Reicheru has made it a little easier.

"Really?" She continued to look at my suit, pondering whether to unbutton or button the top button, her hands moving forward and then back repeatedly.

"Well, your help has been beneficial." I looked down at her soft, icy blue hair.

"Oh," She stopped momentarily, but then continued her work. "Glad to help..." Her voice had become more... sorrowful, maybe?

She stepped back to examine her work, then moved forward again to do something else.

**~Rei's POV~**

Since I'm somewhat of a perfectionist, Kyoya's slanted tie and tuxedo bothered me. I had finally fixed everything when I stepped back to examine my work. Something wasn't right, so I stepped forward again and reached up to fix a button.

As soon as my hands were a few inches from his body, they were enveloped with his own. I slowly looked up to him. His gray eyes locked on mine.

"It's been more beneficial to me than you think." He said in the softest and kindest tone I've ever heard him use.

Then he removed one hand, bent down, and gently kissed my right hand.

I stared at him in slight shock as he rose back up and I'm sure my face was at least a little red -- enough to match my dress.

"Well then, if you have any other business to attend to, I'll leave you to it." He stated eloquently, making his leave.

I just nodded.

After he had left the room, I shook my head as to get the thoughts out of my head. I went to change into my usual Host Club outfit, somewhat angry I wasn't wearing anything special. _'Well, it's not like I expect anything from Kyoya anyway...'_ I thought to myself as I walked out of the dressing room, heading to the ballroom.

**Fast Forward**

It was about half way through the ball/party, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Everyone except me, that is. I had already spilled the punch on my dress, (thank goodness it was red punch, but the wet cloth made it uncomfortable) dropped the platter at least twice, and, of course, one of those platters was spilt on one of the girls -- a regular club customer.

I was now standing around, waiting for someone to ask for another drink or some more food. I sighed as my arm began to hurt from the weight of the platter.

"I'll take that for you." I heard a voice behind me and the platter was snatched out of my hands.

Yuki stood in front of me, a wide smile on her face, but worry in her eyes. "You really should take a break..." She scolded me.

"I know, but do you know how mad Kyoya would get?" I complained to her, exasperation evident on my face.

"Oh, I'm sure he can't get that mad at the person he loves!" Yuki said rather loudly as a few people turned in our direction.

I glared at her nervously. "Shhhh! It's a secret to everyone except you and Haruhi!" I lectured quietly, in a hushed tone.

"Fine, fine... But just take a break..." She made a puppy dog face at me.

I looked at her warily, thoughts of what might happen racing through my head.

"Too bad, you're taking one either way. Go stand out on the balcony." Yuki set the platter down on a nearby chair and pushed me out onto a bench on the balcony.

I... somewhat... stumbled out onto the balcony, steadying myself before sitting softly down on the bench -- if anything happened to this dress, Kyoya would surely make me pay for it... through work.

I swung my legs freely as I sat on the bench, just resting; My muscles were sore from always being at the club and the regular headaches I had aquired didn't help either. _'Is this how Kyoya always feels? No wonder he's never happy. Plus, I'm sure he doesn't get a lot of sleep either.' _

The rythym of my swinging legs reminded me of a song I knew. I began to hum to the tune of the song, which grew into singing. I haven't had that much time to sing lately (AKA: Since I joined the Host Club). Every chance I had; At home doing chores, free period when I _wasn't_ balancing the Club's finances, cleaning up after Club activities when no one was around. I'd sing whenever possible where no one but me could hear me.

I was now lost in the song, my eyes closed; the heart and soul of the lyrics captivated me as my voice flowed with the music that gently sang to me in my mind.

I finished the song, took and let out a large breathe, and opened my eyes to find, _'Kyoya?!' _

"Um... I was just... Uh... Just..." I stuttered and struggled for words even though I knew it was hopeless. "You know what... just... Don't start with me." I stood up and walked over to the balcony's edge, resting my chin in my hands lightly and my elbows touching the soft stone that made up the balcony railing.

"Why do you hide it?" Is what came out of his mouth. What I expected was something like "You're being no help to the club out here." or "Sing on your own time." or something like that.

"Well..." I had to think of a reasonable answer that Kyoya would understand/accept. "It... Would be just another reason for the Club to make money." I smiled slightly to myself at the smart reply.

"Do you really think I'd take advantage of you every chance I get?" By the tone of his voice, I knew it was a sly remark and that his signature smirk had already crept onto his face.

I stood up straight, setting my hands on the cool, smooth stone. "Well, that's kind of the impression you give off when people get to know you..." I answered slightly nervous, knowing he was walking over to me.

"Then maybe you need to get to know me better." He said while standing directly behind me, his hands also resting on the stone. I could feel his steady, rhythmic breathing brush against my ear, and his body was so close to mine that, even on this humid summer night, chills crawled up my spine.

"We'll start with this..." He took a step back, twirled me around, wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me back inside.

"Um... Kyoya?" I asked sheepishly, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Questions later." He said as he led me away from the party and into a classroom.

When we arrived at the door, he slid it open and pushed me in. "You have five minutes to change." He called through the door.

"Okay..." I said nervously, still not aware of what was going on. I began to look around the room for whatever I was supposed to change into. It was almost pitch black, so I grabbed something that looked like a dress draped over a desk. I grabbed the dress, trying my best to change in the darkness. I couldn't even see what color it was... _'It better not be pink.'_

**~Kyoya's POV~**

I looked down at the watch on my wrist as Reicheru was busy changing. _'I hope-- I mean, she better like the dress. It was made to order and cost a lot more money than I anticipated.' _

As soon as this thought occured, Reicheru stepped out of the classroom, an awkward look on her face. "I... look weird, don't I?" She asked.

After she said this, I realized I had been staring. "Of course not." I made a quick recovery.

Her anxious face melted into a small smile. "I picked out the dress after all." I added to my previous statement. I saw her smile fall, and the pain of guilt shot through my chest like a bullet. I hated to see her sad or discouraged, but I couldn't have her discover-- _'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop. That would mean I'd be admitting that I like her...' _

_**'Ah, the truth is revealed.' **_

That voice-- my conscience. _'No... I'm just trying to keep it like me. Kyoya Ootori isn't supposed to love anyone.' _

_**'See there? You're admitting you love her. So, instead of fighting with yourself like an idiot, accept it and move on.'**_

My thoughts ceased at this idea that I had conjured up in my own mind. I looked down at Reicheru, her face still full of anxiousness. It pains me to do such things to her, but she'll like the outcome, won't she? Every time she misses lunch just to come prepare the room for our tea time during free period when we could easily hire people to do that, every time she's at home by herself with no one there to talk to her while she sits, bored, balancing out number after number for the club, and every time she tries to help me -- or anyone -- and a snide or rude remark comes out of my mouth by habit. Every time something like this happens, that bullet shoots through me. I'm filled with holes of breaking her, putting her down, discouraging her, hurting her. But every time I do something like this, trying to cheer her up, trying to make it all better, nothing happens. She smiles, but eventually that smile fades and everything returns to normal. I'd like to change that "normal".

"K-Kyoya?" Reicheru's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Where exactly are we going?" She said as she looked up at me and then back to the dead end (the janitor's closet) we had arrived at.

My eyes widened slightly at this realization, so I grabbed Reicheru's hand and began to run back towards the ballroom. _'Great Kyoya. You were thinking too much that you forgot about the whole reason you're doing this. Idiot...' _

My face hardened as we continued our swift run back.

**~Rei's POV~**

_'Where the heck are we going?' _My thoughts were short, but racing as my heels dug into the back of my feet. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pain; it wasn't really working. _'High heel shoes aren't for someone who wears Converse practically every day.' _I grimaced just at the thought, and looked down at my feet, but quickly looked up so I wouldn't trip.

I looked up at Kyoya's face, but it showed no emotion at all. I never really could tell what he was thinking... He never showed emotion unless it was fake. THEN I could tell what emotion it was: annoyance. The Host Club is all an act. Every nice, caring, sweet thing he ever says is an act. _'So does that mean what he said to me in the Club Room before the ball was a... lie?' _My face fell at the thought, but I shook it off. Everyone is capable of being nice... right?

We finally arrived at the hallway before the ballroom, then I knew where we were going. But... why? Why was Kyoya being so nice? My birthday? Is that what this is all about?

As soon as these thoughts entered and left my mind, I could hear Tamaki speaking through a microphone in the ballroom. "Now we have a special treat," I felt Kyoya speed up his pace. "One of our club _members_ has a birthday today." I heard the whole room erupt in gasps, aw's, and stirring. "So, will our escort please bring the birthday girl up?" It's not Haruhi's birthday, so... This is all for me?! Kyoya picked out a dress, they were going to celebrate my birthday?

I stopped running at this thought. Then I felt a tug on my arm as Kyoya recoiled from the sudden stop. "S-sorry." I said hastily, beginning to run again.

"Is our escort and birthday girl here?" I heart Tamaki ask. I could practically hear the whole room turn and look around as if a magical unicorn would fly down from the staircase.

Kyoya quickened his pace again. "U-um..." I could just see the stupid look on Tamaki's face when Kyoya and I didn't enter. "False alarm." Those words made Kyoya stop directly in his tracks. "It seems our dates have gotten messed up... Gomen minna. Please return to enjoying yourselves." Tamaki made a recovery (probably with the help of the others).

Kyoya stood in his place, still no emotion on his face.

"Kyoya... It's fine... I wasn't expecting any--"

"That was the point." He turned brusquely and began to walk away from me.

No chance... "You should've just told me!" I yelled after him.

He turned slightly to his side and answered. "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"I could've helped." I countered.

"You're not supposed to help!" He raised his voice this time.

"Why not?" I demanded to know why I couldn't help out. It was ridiculous!

"You're always helping people... So why can't you just relax for once?!" He yelled at me. Kyoya... yelled at me?

_'Why is he getting so mad?' _Kyoya could be cynical, but never flat-out mean.

My vision became blurry all of a sudden, and my cheeks wet. At first I didn't know why, but then I realized... I was crying. Why was I crying? I furiously wiped away the tears off my face and turned so Kyoya couldn't see me. _'I know I don't have even a chance with him, but if he sees me crying, he'll think I'm just weak and, and...' _My thoughts were cut off when I heard footsteps. But they weren't Kyoya's. They were coming from behind me. They sounded somewhat heavy, but then more footsteps followed. I looked up enough to see through my bangs. Mori, Hunny, and Tamaki were walking towards me. _'I can't let them see me cry. But what am I supposed to do? I can't go to Kyoya. I can't just walk past them... They'll know something's up.' _I weighed my options, then my body just moved on its own.

I swept past Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny, keeping my head down and my sobs quiet so they wouldn't know. I didn't know where Haruhi, Yuki, Hikaru, or Kaoru were right now, and I honestly didn't care. I really didn't want to go to school the next morning.

**~Next Day, Tamaki's POV~**

Last night, I don't know what happened between Kyoya and Rei-chan, but I knew it couldn't be good. Rei-chan hadn't spoken the whole day, and the mood was tense in the Club room -- or even when anyone would pass eachother in the halls. But, there was something about Mori-sempai today that was off whenever he saw Kyoya. _'I can't figure it out...' _Even Yuki-chan was quiet. And even though I've only known her two days, that seems unusual. _'But, it's almost Club time, so maybe I can find something out!' _

**~Host Club is OPEN!~**

Yuki-chan decided to designate Hunny-sempai just to get to know him better today, and everything else was normal. Well, on the outside it appeared so. Before club started, I pulled Kyoya aside.

"Kyoya... What happened last night?" I looked at him with a very concerned and questioning face, but glanced back at Rei-chan serving tea and cake every once and a while.

"Nothing that is of importance to you or any of the rest of the Club." He replied coolly as he scribbled something in his notebook. _'He hasn't been doing that as much, lately.' _I noticed, but quickly shook it off. Focus.

"Then why is everyone acting weird?" I almost whined. "Rei-chan won't speak, and Yuki-chan is unusually quiet. Also, Mori-sempai is--"

"Tamaki. I assure you; nothing happened." Kyoya's face hardened as I saw him clench his jaw slightly.

I sighed as he walked away to prepare for opening time. _'So much character... No way to let it out.' _

**~Rei's POV~**

Club was almost half way over when one of Kyoya's customers waved me over. "Yes, how may I help you beautiful ladies?" I tried to say this with a polite tone, but I just wasn't feeling it.

"Nakamura-san, we were just talking about love," One girl started.

"And kissing, and things of the sort." The girl beside her continued.

"And we were all wanting to hear your opinion on kissing." The last girl finished; with a smile from all three of them.

"W-well..." What a weird topic. I began to glance at Kyoya for a moment, then caught myself. _'What am I doing? It's not like I need his approval or permission or anything.' _

"I think that you should only kiss someone you _truly_ love." _'Emphasis on truly.' _I added to myself.

"That's so mature and so like you, Nakamura-san!" They all squealed. Oi, that can get annoying. I began to walk away; my "work" here was done. "Um... Nakamura-san?" One of the girls called.

"Hm?" I turned over my shoulder.

"W-we were all wondering... If we could call you Reicheru-chan." They said, sqeezing their eyes shut, saying the last part of the sentence particualarly fast.

I had to be polite, right? "Sure!" I started with a big, _fake_ grin. "Just call me Rei-chan!"

"Really?" They asked in amazement.

"Why not?" I shrugged with a smile as I walked away. I heard squealing in the background. _'Oi...'_

**~School's Out (for today)!~**

I was packing up my stuff before heading home for the day when I heard someone open the door. _'Oh well, none of my business...' _I didn't even bother to look up. Big mistake.

"It's pretty late, isn't it?" I heard a voice. THAT voice.

I sighed before looking up. "What, Kyoya? Believe it or not, you're not my most favorite person right now." I explained, shifting my weight onto one leg and shouldering my bag.

"Today, when those girls asked you about kissing..." He started with no expression whatsoever.

I just nodded for him to go on, trying to make annoyance evident on my face.

"Was that the truth?" He had a small smirk on his face now, and I knew if I said anything, it would just grow.

"O-of course! What do you think I am?! Some kind of... Player?" _'Wow, that sounded a lot stupider when it came out.' _

"A... what?" He laughed in mid-sentence... He laughed? Kyoya._** Kyoya Ootori **__laughed_?!?!

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open slightly, like I was going to say something, but I never did.

"What?" His expression turned back to one of no emotion, as usual.

My face fell and my mouth closed. "Nothing." Kyoya flashed me a questioning look before I bent down once again to gather the rest of my books.

"You know..." I heard his footsteps grow closer to me, and I suddenly felt nervous. _'Why is it whenever he gets closer to me, I begin to panick?'_ I breathed in a sigh and tried to relax, but to no avail. He eventually came close enough to where I could see his neatly polished, black shoes. _'This could turn out a hundred different ways.'_ I thought of the layout of the room. Well, just the section we're in since the room is huge.

The couch where I always set my bag is right next to the wall, and I set my bag beside the couch (just incase we run low on seating places, which actually has happened before). I was bent over where my bag had been previously, my back facing the wall; about 2 feet from the wall.

I cautiously stood up, clutching to my books as if they'd save me somehow. When I stood up straight, I could only see Kyoya's chest because he was so much taller than me. I tried to hide my face because I could feel the heat burn in my cheeks. "I need to get through..." I said in almost a whisper. Without thinking, I took a few steps backward.

"Then why are you backing away?" He took a few more steps towards me, standing directly in front of me once again.

_'Honestly... I don't know,' _That's what I wanted to say. But, how stupid would that sound?

I guess since I didn't answer, Kyoya assumed he could act again. He took a few steps forward, and (again) my body moved on it's own. I took as many steps backward as he took forward until my back was firmly pressed against the wall.

My books were held tightly to my chest and my red face hidden by my bangs. _'Usually this wouldn't bother me. I'd look him in the eye and say "What the heck do you think you're doing?" or something like that... Why is it bothering me now?' _

I heard him press his hand against the wall.

_B-dmp_

He lowered his head to meet me at eye level.

_B-DMP_

I could sense his presence right in front of me. My breathing became short and, if it was possible, my face grew hotter and redder.

Now I could feel his warm breathe on my lips.

_**B-DMP**_

I squeezed my eyes shut, not knowing what was going to happen. My whole body stiffened and I began to shake. _**'Stop being so weak!!' **_I screamed at myself in my mind. _'I can't! Not when he's being like this!!' _ What was I supposed to do? I could feel him coming closer. His breathing was steady and rhythmic, and his breathe became hotter as it neared my lips even more.

"W-why... are you teasing me?" I whispered without even thinking about it.

Kyoya backed away a little and removed his hand from the wall. I kept my face hidden, not even bothering to see his reaction. I could feel myself shake again, my lip quivering. "D-don't you care how others feel?" I asked in a louder voice than before. I didn't give him any time to answer. "Y-you're never thinking of a-anyone else except y-yourself!" I raised my voice above its normal tone. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and a lump form in my throat. A few tears fell as I choked out my words. "I th-thought that it was p-possible... for anyone to b-be nice... or co-considerate..." I squeezed my books closer to me. "But you're impossible!!" I shot my head up and revealed my tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. My books dropped to the floor with a _thud_.

Kyoya stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth half open.

My breathing was hard and fast, each breathe filled with anger. "You never think about _anyone_ else but yourself!!" The tears threatened to fall. "I thought that... that you were at least _capable_ of doing something out of true kindness!" All my bottled up emotions poured out all at once and fizzed over. "I... I just..." I didn't have anything else to say. All I felt like doing was crying.

By the time the first tear was about to fall, I felt something strangely warm and soft on my lips and saw Kyoya right in front of me. _'N-no...' _I thought as my eyes widened. As soon as I tried to attempt to pull away, he shoved me up against the wall and held my wrists to the wall beside me with his hands. Kyoya's no Mori, but he's stronger than he looks. I tried to pull away again; maybe luck would have it I get out of this situation. But Kyoya just tightened his grip on my wrists, pushing me back farther against the wall with his body.

I was running out of breathe, and even with my eyes screwed shut, tears fell heavily. This weird feeling inside me began to build, and I felt like fireworks were going off in my stomach. Kyoya's hands still pressed mine to the wall, while his body was pinned right up against mine. I may have been running out of air, but I never wanted this to end. My legs began to shake now, and I couldn't stand for much longer.

As if he had read my mind, Kyoya pulled his lips away from mine, taking a few deep breathes. His hair covered his face, so I had no clue what he was thinking. But his body was still pressed against mine.

My knees finally buckled, and I slid down to the floor until I was sitting. I pulled my legs up to my chest, holding onto them for dear life. I buried my head in my knees, sobbing quietly. I didn't know what else to do. I just needed to cry, just _wanted_ to cry.

Somehow, Kyoya managed to situate himself behind me, me sitting in between his legs. For some reason, I felt safer now... Like I could just let it all out. Kyoya stroked my short hair gently as my sobs became louder. I felt like I could cry in front of him now. I felt more comfortable right now than I had in my whole life. I never wanted it to end.

After I was done crying, just sniffing and wiping my eyes on my sleeve every once in a while, I leaned back on Kyoya's chest, still somehow feeling at ease. I felt calm now that everything was out in the open, and I didn't really have anything to hide from him.

Kyoya still stroked my hair, resting his chin on my head. My legs were still pulled up to my chest, but they relaxed when I let my hands fall to my sides, getting into a comfortable position. My breathing returned to a normal pace as my eye lids became heavy.

And somehow, after everything that had happened in that fifteen minutes, I fell asleep in his arms.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm terribly sorry that this was cliche... I hope it didn't ruin the chapter for you. T_T **

**Anyway, I had lots of fun writing this, but it also made me sad, and feel all fuzzy inside. This was a long chapter, you guys. I'm soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. When I got back from the beach trip with mah buddy, I had to start on my summer reading homework that I hadn't even bothered to look at yet. *insert sweat drop here* ^^; Heh, heh... Anyway, after that, I went somewhere with my family with NO computer access, so, yeah... THEN I started school. T-T Yay.... NOT. Ugh. This year is hard for me. So, I thought I'd reward you patient readers/reviewers with a long, AWESOMETASTIC chapter!!!! x3**

**Enough of my babbling. I really hope you guys liked this chapter since it has THE LONG AWAITED... *drum roooolllll* KYOYA x REI KISS!!! XD OMG, I loved writing that part. I think Kyoya really showed his sweet side in this chapter! x3 I love it when he does that. (Random person: But you write the story...) Me: That's true... ANYWAY... Wow, I say "anyway" a lot, don't I? Hahahaha...**

**Kaoru: Please forgive the crazy, babbling authoress. **

**Me: HEY! **

**Hikaru: Hime-chan does NOT own Ouran High School Host Club,**

**Me: Too bad, ne?**

**Kaoru: Or anybody/thing associated with the show. **

**Me: I'm being ignored, aren't I? -_-;**

**Twins: ****Yes.**

**Me: NOW they pay attention to me.... . Anyway, I hope you liked it and that that prettyful button at the bottom appeals to you very much! :D **

**~MP359**


	11. Christmas and New Year's Special

**Bahahahaha!!! Welcome to my fluffy, cliche All's Fair In Love and War Christmas special!!!!!!!! :D You can get over the fact that the whole thing is very cliche. I warned you. =w= So no flaming! Oh, and, this has NOTHING to do with the current plot of the story. :] Enjoy!! ^^**

---------------------------------

**~Christmas Eve in the Third Music Room, Rei's POV~  
**  
*CRASH*

The sound resounded in my ear drums like someone was scratching their nails across a giant chalk board. "What in the world was that?" I asked, not wanting to turn and see what idiots #1, 2, and 3 had done this time (bet you'll never guess who_ they _are).

"N-n-nothing!!" All three of the stuttered together, probably trying to hide whatever they had broken.

"Don't." I raised my hand up, and immediately all the noise stopped. "I'll... clean it up." I sighed and turned to see that they had just broken a box of ornaments (cheap ornaments from the neighborhood market). It wasn't a big deal.

_'I want them to behave, but they don't have to be this afraid of me...' _Dissappointment crossed my face as I began to pick up the abused box.

"Hey, Hunny?" I called to the small senior, eating a Christmas-decorated cake over in his usual spot.

"Hmm, Rei-chan?" He swallowed his last piece of cake and looked over to me with a frosting-stained smile.

"Can you take this box over to the other end of the room and throw it away please?" I could see Mori flash me a look, but he didn't stop his cousin from trotting over to me and disposing of the box. Lately I've convinced Mori to let Hunny be more independant, and for Mori to be less protective all the time. It's worked... kind of. Let's just say it's a gradual process.

After the mess had been cleaned up, we all stood back and looked up at the over-sized, artificial Christmas tree that had been put up in the Host Club. Mori couldn't even reach the top, so you knew it was tall. That's when I noticed that someone was missing.

"Kyoya, don't be such a grinch. Come over and see the Tree!" I called to the Shadow King, who was sitting in his usual spot, typing away on his ever-present lap top.

"What's a grinch?" Hunny asked innocently. The twins jumped at the chance to tell a story, and Tamaki of course had to hear as well.

I walked over to Kyoya and stood behind the chair he was sitting in.

**~Kyoya's POV~  
**  
I heard light footsteps coming in my direction, but brushed it off casually. But, suddenly, there was a presence right next to my right cheek.

"What's that?" Her breathe came as warm air against my ear, and for an odd reason, a shiver went down my spine.

"Work." I cleared my throat and shut my lap top. "And your... position is not very seemly." I turned my head to face her but she had already moved to the couch across from me. She never responded, so I left for the time being.

**~Rei's POV~**

_'My life sucks... The guy I like works in a Host Club, is considered the Shadow King, and would never like me. He's just concerned with merits and money.'_ I sighed to myself inwardly as I got ready to say a goodbye to Tamaki. It was Christmas Eve, and Mori, Hunny, Kaoru, and Hikaru had already left. Kyoya had gone to another classroom to get something, and Tamaki had to stay behind to help with some paperwork. And, I, as the maid of the Host Club, had to clean up afterwards.

Now Tamaki was leaving, and it was just me and Kyoya. I usually went home with Kyoya every day to help him with a lot of the things that no one else in the Club wanted to have to deal with, so this was normal. But I still hated it. In a way, I should love it, right? I mean, alone with my crush when no one else is around... But I know that it's just torture to me, so I always dread it.

"Why isn't he back yet?" I muttered to myself as I began to walk over to the door. It was pitch black outside, if you don't count the stars and the moon. The moonlight shone in from the window and now it was lightning. _'I hope Haruhi's okay...'_ I absentmindedly thought, not noticing the door opening. "Ow..." I rubbed my forehead and squinted through one eye to see Kyoya standing on the other side of the door with an emotionless face.

"Sorry." He said half-heartedly, which wasn't unexpected, but it still hurt.

"I'm glad to know you care." I hissed sarcastically, glaring at the back of his head.

"Putting that aside, get your stuff. We have to leave early today." He said, grabbing his belongings.

"Why?" I forgot about how we had been arguing just a second ago. Why do I do that?

"We have to get some things to prepare for the New Years party." He handed me my coat that was haning off the side of the couch.

"We're doing that? That means I have to do extra work, right?" I tossed him an account book he had for the club. We go through this routine every day after school, talking about whatever we need to get done, getting eachother's stuff like we've been living together for years.

"Why wouldn't you? Why spend money on help when we already have some for free?" Kyoya took all of his stuff and put it neatly together... being the perfectionist that he is.

For now, I just shoved all my stuff in my school bag, and my jacket was slung over my shoulder. "Aren't you going to get cold without wearing your jacket?" I looked up to see Kyoya staring down at me, particularly at my short sleeves. I hadn't changed out of my club uniform, so I was still wearing a dress with short sleeves.

"No, I'm fine. It hasn't even started snowing yet. See...?" I looked out the large window. "Oh." It was snowing heavily outside, and looked like the stars were gently falling from the sky. "Well, I'll be fine."

"..." Nothing.

"I'll be fine. I promise I won't get sick so I can help at the party." I shook my head as I began to walk down the long corridor. Kyoya sighed before following.

Once we left the school campus, it was already dark outside, and the snow was coming down even harder. When it hit my skin, it immediately melted, although I don't know why. I'm surprised my body hadn't frozen over. _'Maybe Kyoya was right. But I'm carrying so much stuff... There's no where to set it down to put my coat on.'_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and kept walking.

"You're freezing." Kyoya spoke out of no where.

"Oh really?" I glared at him as hard as I could. "I didn't think you were that stupid." I muttered.

"Just reminding you."

"Thanks, but I think I'll remember when it's twenty degrees outside." I retorted.

He just shrugged and looked forward.

I rolled my eyes at him and shivered again. We walked and walked... and walked until we arrived at the holiday store. They had decorations for every holiday. And they were extremely overpriced. I've tried over and over to persuade Kyoya to go a small market shop that had the same exact things for a much lower price. "But we have higher quality things here." He had said on Saint Patricks Day. I'd just sigh and roll my eyes each time.

"I'll be inside." He said, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, I'm coming." I scurried up to the door and walked through it as a bell jingled. I immediately threw my stuff down and pulled my jacket on as fast as possible.

I picked my stuff up again, and went to walk around the store to just browse for anything little I could use for the whole year.

I found a single isle that didn't have just seasonal decorations, but everyday decorations. _'This ribbon is nice... goes well with the wall color.'_ I continued to walk down the isle, surveying everything. _'Oh! The girls would love this.'_ I stood on my tip-toes to try and reach a small stuffed kitten with a reddish-purple bow that matched the girls' uniform bow. Plus, the cat was a yellow-ish orange color, similar to the color of the uniform. _'Now if only I could reach it...'_ I set down all my stuff and tried to reach it again. I sighed and stood on flat feet again. I was about to leave when A shadow engulfed me. I looked up to see Kyoya easily reaching up to grab the cat. He didn't have to strain or even try. _'N-not fair...'_ I tried to ignore how unfair the world was to my stature when Kyoya handed me the plush kitten. "Thanks." I held the kitten while gathering my things again and began to walk up to the register with him. Then I noticed the price tag. ¥ 4650 (4650 yen)?! **((A/N: 50 US dollars))** _'That's all I have! I'll be broke.' _I apparently looked worried.

"I'll pay for it. You can just work it off at the party." I glanced up to see Kyoya looking away from me. I slowly set the stuffed kitten on the counter, not sure if he was actually being... sort of nice.

After we bought everything (which was a LOT), we headed back out to go to Kyoya's house. I had my jacket on this time, so it was an easier walk. The snow wasn't falling anymore, but what had already fallen crunched beneath our feet with every step. We had to pass through a park that was heavily decorated with lights, tinsel, and everything and anything you could think of to decorate with.

"They decorated better than we did. And they definately didn't go to the same store." I looked up at Kyoya. No emotion. "Do you ever smile?" I asked him. He didn't answer me, so I just let it go. No point arguing. We walked on through the park, and then suddenly I heard somone call "Mistletoe!". We both stopped and looked up above us on the arch, and sure enough, hanging from it was a branch of mistletoe. Just then, about eight or nine people gathered around us.

"N-no.. You don't understand. We're just--" I tried to explain hastily that we were just friends. _'No way Kyoya would kiss me.'_

"We're just friends." Kyoya stated coldly before grabbing my wrist and walking off.

He let go, and slowed his pace slightly. "Sorry about that..." I looked down at my shoes, embarrassed and disappointed.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't burden yourself with other's problems." He cleared his throat and shifted the bag he held in his arms.

"Oh..." I didn't know what else to say. _'So it was a _problem_?' _I discarded the thought and focused on the number of steps I took. What? There was nothing else to do...

We finally reached his house, and I rushed up to the giant door, shakily putting the key in the lock, and throwing the door open. Kyoya didn't care as long as his dad wasn't home. I took my shoes off and ran into the dining room, throwing the purchased items on the table. Then I rushed into Kyoya's room and put my stuff in a chair. Finally, I ran back down the stairs and started making tea. Kyoya had just hung his coat and scarf up on the hook.

"You're slow." I smiled at him as I poured some tea into a dark green, probaly hand-crafted mug.

"You're fast." I let out a small laugh, and took his tea over to him before grabbing my bag and going upstairs. "I'll be upstairs; gonna get started on planning for the party." He nodded in approval, and I hurried up the winding staircase, down the hall, and into his room. I sat in a chair and dug through my cluttered bag until I found a blank sheet of lined paper.

_Color scheme: White, blue, and silver_

_Decorations: balloons, tinsel/confetti, ribbon, etc._

_Food: _

I couldn't think of anything at the moment, so I put away the rough outline and grabbed the accounting book. Kyoya walked in the room, and we both spent our Christmas Eve together... balancing finances and planning out party invitations. Great?

**~The New Year Already?!~**

Christmas had passed, and now it was just six days later: New Years Eve. The club room was as hectic as ever. Trying to prepare for the party, planning speeches, rehearsing... whatever. We secretly had fireworks planned, but had to find the perfect spot where everyone could see them from inside. It was too cold for everyone to be outside that night. Tamaki had said that "the guests were like fragile butterflies that--" then he was cut off when the twins interrupted him. I don't think Tamaki ever finishes a sentence.

Besides that, I was standing out in the courtyard with a flashlight, signaling to Haruhi where I was. We were responsible for finding the spot to set off fireworks. How I was the one stuck outside? I don't know. I guess it was... for a good cause. Yeah, for everyone but me. Fireworks were noisy and always gave me a headache. As you may guess, New Year's wasn't my favorite holiday.

We finally decided on a spot, and I finally got to go back inside. Once I reached the Third Music Room, I was immediately pulled aside by the twins. "You're late, Rei-chan!" Hikaru (I think) whispered harshly.

"Well, I'm sorry that you guys forced me to roam campus to look for a stupid spot to put fireworks!" I glared daggers at them, and they backed off.

For me, the party was pretty boring. The only thing that was different was that I got to wear a new outfit. Kind of. It was the same exact dress, but instead of the main color being red, it was a dark blue color that matched the decorations, and the black lace and leggings was replaced with silver. And my headband was white. I didn't protest because then I'd probably get the privilege taken away.

Finally, the surprise finally was coming near. I had to go stand outside along with Kyoya since we needed to supervise. We were chosen because we were apparently the most organized... That made no sense as to why I was standing outside in the cold being showered with ash. The fireworks had started, and I swore I heard "Ooh"'s and "Aah"'s coming from inside. I flinched every time one exploded and was tempted to cover my ears.

Kyoya and I sat beside eachother in the grass, and I hoped he didn't see me cringe every time a loud bang was audible. Finally, _finally_, the finale came. It was my least and most favorite part. Least because it was the loudest and favorite because it was the end.

"Hey, Ky-mm" I was cut off by Kyoya's lips crashing into mine. I was too stunned to move or do anything. My mind was blank, and, as cold as it was outside, my face was burning up. When he broke the kiss, I still looked at him in astonishment, but he was smirking. My surprised expression turned into one of confusion. "Wh-what was--?"

"I'm making up for under the mistletoe." He stated plainly.

_'How is he so calm?'_ I didn't know whether to be happy or upset. "Am I supposed to thank you?" I asked since I obviously didn't know what to do.

"That depends whether you wanted me to or not." His smirk grew when he said this.

My blush deepened (if that was possible) after he told me that. "Th-then..." There was a long pause. "... Never do that ever again!!!" I hid my face by turning away from him after smacking him in the arm. _'Why do I lie...?'_

I heard a light chuckle from his direction and whipped my head around to face him.

"What?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Nothing." I smiled myself and shook my head.

"Tell me." His face was serious again.

"It's nothing."

"I'll kiss you again." No smirk. He was serious...

"You have a death wish, don't you?" I was just as serious.

"I'd die happy." Another small smirk found it's way back onto his face.

My mouth dropped opened slightly, but I quickly recovered. "Shut up and watch the fireworks." I started to stand up, but was quickly pulled back down and landed in Kyoya's lap.

"You have to watch them with me." He rested his chin on my head and wrapped his hands around my waist.

I didn't move mainly because I couldn't, but also because I didn't want to. As the last firework exploded in a rainbow of colors, Kyoya whispered:

"Happy New Year"

* * *

**AGH, I personally hated this. . I don't know, but it felt really dragged out, boring, something. If you guys found it bad, please tell me how I can improve it!!! . And I know it was supposed to be a Christmas special, but my Christmas was busier than I had thought it would be. :/ So, sorry about that. But, on the plus side, you got a two-in-one. :D So, to everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


	12. Excuse Me?

**~Rei's POV~**

My eyes fluttered open to reveal a sliver of the moon hanging in the sky through a streak-free window (that I probably cleaned...) in the dark night sky. I also heard the slow, gentle pitter-patter of rain against the window, realizing that the rain was making my vision hazy, not just the fact that I had just woken up.

...Wait. Just woken up?! I jerked up my whole body to look at my surroundings. I was laying on one of the beautifully furnished and plush couches of the Third Music Room with a fleece blanket draped over me but no one else was around. All I heard was the raindrops splashing continuously on the glass of the window. Suddenly, all of my memories flooded into my mind like the rain flooding from the sky. Kyoya... fighting... crying... the kiss...

Now that I noticed it he's not even here! _'He seriously has the nerve to KISS me and then LEAVE?!'_ But just as I had thought this, Kyoya himself walked out of the kitchen area in the club room, wearing what looked like pajama pants and the shirt that went underneath his uniform blazer which was unbuttoned all the way. Oh, and did I mention that he didn't have his glasses on and his hair was a practical mess? Yeah... this isn't really helping the whole me being mad at him thing.

"Feel better?" His voice startled me, and I jumped a little at the sound of it. I think he noticed because what he said next probably startled me even more. "Sorry..." He didn't really say it, more like muttered it, like it pained him to do it (which it probably did).

"For what?" I asked dumbly. He could be apoligizing for so many things...

He didn't respond, but only came over and sat at the edge of the couch, farthest away from me. I knew something was wrong, so I tossed the blanked off of me and crawled over to sit beside him. He didn't seem the least bit surprised.

I pouted a little and finally said "Answer me" with a kind of whiny tone in my voice.

For some reason he smirked and seemed to observe me... or something. "What, are you trying to seduce me with your outfit?"

I gave him a puzzled look before looking down at my apparel -- a laced tanktop and the Sophies shorts I always wear under my club uniform. Immediately blood rushed to my cheeks, and I felt my face grow hot.

"B-but..." I stammered as I looked back up at his mischevious face. "What did you...?" A sudden realization came to my mind -- what happened after that kiss?!

"Don't worry," He sighed "I didn't do anything. _You_ did."

"Excuse me?" I had that look on my face that said "you better not be talking about what I think you're talking about"

"You must have been sleep-walking or something of the sort. You went into one of the back rooms and came out wearing that." He explained as he started to get up.

Involuntarily, I reached out suddenly and grabbed the hem of his shirt, surprising both of us.

"U-um... Did anything happen... after that?" I tried to avoid eye contact and could feel the blush return to my face.

"No. You just came out and then almost collapsed," My eyes widened at this, and my hand dropped back to my side. "But you didn't fall... Just unsteadily walked until I helped you." Somewhat of a sly expression crept onto his face, making me only want to (and I did) glare at him.

Forgetting all about, well, everything, I suddenly asked what time it was. Kyoya pulled out his phone from his back pocket and pressed a button, luminating the whole area around him to the ceiling. "Nine thirty," He announced.

"In the morning?"

"No. Evening." He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh my gosh... I have to get home." I rushed to get off of the couch, but as soon as I put my bare feet to the icy floor tiles, my head began to spin, and my ears rang. I let out a soft whimper as I held my head to try and stop the room from spinning.

"That is exactly why I put you on the couch." Kyoya said, finally standing up. I didn't even move as he left to go back to the kitchen to get something.

_'He hasn't even brought up the kiss... I wonder what _did_ happen. What other stupid things did I do?'_ My train of thought was cut off by Kyoya returning with two small pills and a glass of water.

"It's not like I'm hungover, thank you very much." I said harshly, snatching away the pills anyway.

"You sure acted like it." His all-famous smirk returned and he almost laughed.

"Wh-?" I didn't even have time to finish my sentence.

"I'm joking, of course." His face returned to that of his normal, serious one.

"Oh..." I looked down and twirled the fabric in the blanket between my fingers without saying anything more. I eventually took both pills, but they made me feel drowsy. _'I can't fall asleep now!! Stay awake!'_ My eyes threatened to shut, but I snapped them open while trying to keep my head up. _'Maybe it'll be easier if I lay down a little...'_ I shifted my position so that it was the same as when I had woken up.

My eyes eventually shut, as I could no longer keep them open (believe me, I tried). Suddenly there was another presence... directly above me.

I managed to open my eyes enough to see the blurred image of Kyoya leaning over me. _'Oh crap... What is he gonna do now?'_ I mentally groaned, really not liking this situation.

He leaned closer and closer until he had himself on top of me, practically laying on me. He placed his hands on either sides of my head and leaned his head forward so that our foreheads were almost touching.

I jerked my head to the side, squeezing my eyes shut. _'Not this again...'_

"Rei," He said my name sternly.

I shook my head "no" furiously, not giving in easily (well to him, that is. Sleep on the other hand...).

"Look at me." This time his voice held a hint of pleading in it. Guilt wrenched in my gut, and I reluctantly looked into his onyx-colored eyes without their "shield" of glass in front of them.

"What?" I said breathily, feeling like all the air around me had almost disapperead.

"Do you really hate me?" For once in my whole entire life, I saw a sort of kindness in his eyes.

"I... um... well, that..." I had no clue what to say, nor did I know if I could even say anything. But, finally, I mustered up all the courage in me and replied. "No..."

What seemed like a long while after, Kyoya moved. Even so, I still felt like I couldn't breathe. I took a few deep breathes and composed myself. I wasn't tired at all anymore, but focused rather on what was happening right then.

"Kyoya...?" I asked sort of out of nowhere, but the awkward silence was killing me.

"What?" He didn't even look at me.

"You never answered my question." I referred to when I asked him what was wrong only about ten minutes ago.

"I don't think you want to know." He looked at me with an expression that I was unfamiliar with (coming from Kyoya, that is): concern. But it wasn't just this; it held some sort of sternness in it that told me not to ask further. But I did anyway.

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked." I sat up straight again, but slowly this time.

"Fine," He almost sounded... defeated when he spoke.

"Promise?"

He sighed and turned to look me straight in the eye. "Alright, but first..." He leaned in closer to me until his lips were on mine once again. But... this time it was different. I didn't oppose it and furthermore I found myself responding.

Only my arm was holding me up, and I felt it begin to shake under the pressure. I slowly laid back while Kyoya just followed, not even breaking the kiss. Once I was flat on my back, Kyoya removed his lips from mine and began to kiss my neck, up and down.

"H-hey..." I couldn't bring myself to push him off.

"Hm?" His reply between kisses was muffled against my skin.

"You promised..."

Not bothering to say anything, he swiftly moved back to return his lips to mine, more agressive this time. The feeling of not being able to breathe returned once again along with a helpless feeling that's been inside of me for a long time.

When I felt Kyoya move his hand towards the hem of my tanktop, I managed to speak. "S-stop." I tried to turn my head away, but he grabbed my chin and returned it to face him while he continued to kiss me. His hand proceeded to move until I gasped quietly at his cold fingertips on my bare skin.

"You don't like it?" He whispered in between kisses.

I finally managed to turn my head away and get some air. "That aside, you still haven't answered me." I turned to look at him to see any kind of reaction.

Nothing.

"Come on, you can't make a promise and then n--" I didn't get a chance to finish my setence when Kyoya silenced me with a kiss.

"You talk too much." He said before I felt his hand on my bare skin again, but it was on my stomach this time.

I tried not to kiss back, but it was so hard not to... Kyoya once again began to kiss my neck, earning an involuntary (but, luckily, small and quiet) moan from me.

I mentally slapped myself for that. Big time. _'Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!!! Why did I just do that?!'_

I could feel him smirk against my skin while he continually kissed that spot. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning again. It wasn't really working, especially because he was now softly biting and nibbling at the flesh there and I could feel his hand travel farther up.

Breathing heavily, I attempted to say something. "Why...? Why are you--" My question was hindered by my own voice this time, with another moan, and it was louder this time.

Kyoya finally lifted his head up and removed his hand. "Why?" He asked, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

I slowly nodded. What was wrong with him?

"I'm engaged."

It took a few seconds for me to respond since the answer was so... overwhelming. "Wh- What?" My eyes were wide, and for good reason. Engaged?! Since when?!

"Yes; I was engaged about a week ago. It was my father's decision." He was now sitting on the other end of the couch again, and his voice was stern and cold.

"But... then... why?" I had a horrible, sick feeling throughout my whole body. _'Why did he just do... that... to me and then go and tell me that he's engaged?'_

"I wanted to be close with someone else before I was forced to marry someone I did not love. It was just--" He explained with no emotion whatsoever, and I was fed up.

"So you just go and _pretend_ to care about me, kiss me _twice_, and then leave me. All because you're _engaged_?!" I cut him off, and my voice immediately rose to almost yelling. I held the tears back this time -- I was mad. Furious. I wanted to slap him.

"Rei--" He tried.

"No. I don't want to hear some stupid excuse that you're just making up because you only care about yourself and don't want to trouble yourself." I threw the blanket onto the floor and stomped over to my bag and slung it over my shoulder, still in my pajamas.

"It's raining."

"Don't care."

"I do."

"Ha," I almost laughed. "You know, I used to _almost_ believe that. But now, after what you just did -- and have been doing -- I don't know what exactly to believe." I stalked to the door and swung it open. "Oh, and, just to let you know, people like you make me sick. I hate you." I walked out and slammed the door behind me.


	13. Silly Boys

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while... Okay, a long time. xP I'm sorrryyyy! Writers' block + Vacation + then SCHOOL = NO WRITING I'm sorry :P Hopefully you guys like this chapter! I'll try not to make it cliche. Key word is try, just remember that. **

_Recap:_

_I stalked to the door and swung it open. "Oh, and, just to let you know, people like you make me sick. I hate you." I walked out and slammed the door behind me._

The rain seemed to fall everywhere around me, but I felt nothing. I could hear it pounding on the hood of my black jacket, but my pale arms were numb to the icy drops of water.

I stared at the ground the whole way home. I didn't have to look where I was going because the route from home to school had become a routine. If anyone ran into me, oh well. But no one probably wanted to even touch shoulders with me. I mean, who would want to be close to a mysterious, dark hooded figure?

When I finally reached home, I threw my jacket and myself onto the bed, both drenched in cold rain. I didn't feel like getting up, didn't feel like taking a shower, didn't feel like doing anything.

**~Next Morning, Normal POV~**

Ouran's campus was already busy at an early 7:15 A.M. Seas of yellow and blue mixed together as students met up with their groups of friends before the warning bell. One of the only quiet rooms was the Third Music Room. The room was dark, with only the sunlight providing a source of light. Shadows seemed to dance in the room as people passed back and forth. In the dull silence only one person sat, staring blankly at the floor until the sound of the door caused him to snap his head up.

"Ah, Kyoya... You weren't here all..." Tamaki interrupted the silence.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I went home. I just had some matters to attend to this morning." In turn, Kyoya interrupted Tamaki.

"But your shirt is-" Tamaki tried again.

"I'm leaving for class." It didn't work.

The room was once again quiet after the loud _'clack!'_ of the door resonated through the room. The blonde-haired boy stood with a worried and confused look on his face before sighing and trotting off to his own class.

**~Lunch, Rei's POV~**

Before entering the lunchroom like normal, I stood on my tip-toes to see through the slender window in the door. I had to scan the vast room before walking in and taking my seat so that I avoided... a certain person.

The table I chose was a lonely one, stranded far away from the others. _'Hm.. I never really noticed this table before. I wonder why it's so far away from everyone...'_ My question was answered when I looked up to see the largest high school student, I think, ever.

"Uh..." The chicken I was eating dropped from my fork. I just stared wide-eyed; I had no idea what to do or say.

"You're at our table." The large student in front of me towered over me like a skyscraper. His voice boomed in my ears like music being played too loudly - the feeling where it resonates inside your body. I wasn't sure if he was really a student, but he was wearing a uniform, so... Maybe? "I _said_, you're at our table!"

I was yanked from my thoughts when his loud voice got even louder. _'I see how it is, _their _table, is it? Well, I'll see about that...' _

"Excuse you?" I stood and looked up into his intimidating face. With my hand on my hip, and my weight on one leg, I'm pretty sure I looked intimidating too... Well, for the most part.

"Do I have to say it again?" He leaned closer to me, since he was about a foot taller.

"No." I stood up taller. "I have the right to sit here, whether _you_ like it or not,"

"Oh, really? Well how about I show you what happens when little brats like you-"

"That's enough." A stern voice quieted the whole lunchroom. It was Mori.

"Ah, we're sorry, Sempai!" The giant and his friends ran off quickly. _'They weren't third years?'_

"Mori..." I looked up shyly. "You know I could've taken them myself!" I grinned and tried to laugh, but he saw right through me.

Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Mori covered my face and swept me out of the cafeteria. We reached the courtyard before I could see again. "Sorry... I just..."

"Why'd you even sit over there?"

My eyes darted away from his gaze immediately. "Change is good,"

"Doesn't sound like you..." His deep voice was different; it was missing something. _'Oh, yeah!'_

"Mori, where's Hunny?" I was suddenly energetic again, forgetting about the situation at hand, but when I saw Mori's face, that energy faded quickly. It was one of those dont-change-the-subject kind of faces.

"With Haruhi. But it doesn't matter,"

WHAT? It DOESN'T MATTER where Hunny is... To Mori? _'Great. He's serious...'_

"Ah, sorry for trying to change the subject..." Once again I avoided his stare.

"If you're really sorry, tell me what's wrong." I could hear him move closer.

Then something hit me. What if... What if Mori knew? No, not just him. What if _everyone_ knew? What if they all knew about Kyoya's engagement while I didn't... Even Haruhi. She didn't tell me? They were all keeping it a secret amongst themselves. But why? Was I not important enough?

**~Mori's POV~**

I kept myself from smiling, only because this was serious. She was like a girl of many faces. First she was apologetic, then excited, then disappointed, now confused and hurt. Something happened. Something bad. The air was dead and silent for what seemed like forever.

"Club meeting,"

"Eh?" She finally looked up at me, her dark blue eyes slightly watery.

"Hunny's at a club meeting." I stood up slowly, dusting grass and dirt off of my pants.

"Oh... Okay." Her gaze turned to the flower in front of her, which was now mangled, but somehow still beautiful.

_'It's not "okay". Especially for Rei. This calls for drastic measures. Sorry, Rei...' _I shook my head before...

FWEEEEEEEEE! **((A/N: I know it's funny -.-'''' Shush and read)) **

On cue, the twins appeared at my side. But that's... just a little weird. _'So fast...'_

Rei squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears until the sound of the whistle was gone. She peeked up before her eyes widened with surprise...? No, more like terror.

**~Rei's POV~**

_'Noooo! The twins are here; I'm doooomed!'_ I could feel the shock and horror show on my face.

I just stared as Mori leaned down and whispered into their ears, their straight faces not changing, just their heads nodding every once in a while.

"Got it, chief!" They saluted Mori before grabbing me by my arms and dragging me off.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me go!" I tried to stop my feet from dragging and swung my arms, but it didn't work. "Guyyyssss!" I whined. But neither of the twins spoke. And no smart remarks either. _'Hmm... Something's up.'_ They (and I) continued in silence until we reached the front gate.

"Wait, where are we going? I can't miss class!" I had to keep my GPA the highest in all of my classes if I wanted to remain at Ouran. I couldn't afford to miss any of my classes.

"You'll survive." Kaoru spoke first.

"Yeah, you're smart." Then Hikaru.

Throwing my head back, all I could do was complain to myself. "Ugh!"

**Hitachiin Household**

I was shoved out of the car, followed by the twin devils. I shot them a glare over my shoulder, but they just kept nudging me forward until we reached a giant room, with a king (or bigger) sized bed, surrounded by space, but then there was a closet. **The** biggest closet I have ever seen. It was about twice the size of my bedroom. It was, of course, their mother's closet. My mouth dropped when I saw the massive amount of clothes she owned.

"Heh." I turned to see both of the twins smirking at me.

"It's awesome that your mom has all these clothes, but was it really that important to make me miss FOUR classes for this?" My look shot daggers at them.

"We haven't explained yet!" They chimed in their sing-song voice. All I offered was an impatient look.

"Well missy," Hikaru started this time.

"we know it's tough going through a break up," his other half continued.

I decided to interrupt. "A what?" Did they know about Kyoya?

"A break up."

"Between me and who, exactly?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Kyoya." They took turns again...

"Guys!" I yelled pretty loudly. Maybe that's why I was out of breathe.

The two red-heads looked shocked. "We just thought..."

"We were never together! Ever! You can ask him yourself, he never even cared about me!" My voice was louder than before, because ,somehow, that was possible. I clenched my hands until my fingernails dug into the palms of my hands. _'I _won't _cry. No... I can't.'_ I took a deep breathe before looking up.

The twins still looked shocked, but when I plastered a smile on my face, they seemed to be less tense. "So, you wanted to dress me up, right?" I raised one eyebrow at them.

"Um..." They seemed to be uncomfortable. "Maybe?"

I just laughed at them. They really tried... They were being mindful of others, and I shouldn't put them down for that. I sighed. "Only this once." Half of a smile found its way onto my face.

The two idiots cheered as they rummaged through their mom's stuff. I just watched from behind and shook my head with a real smile on my face. "They're so dumb..."


End file.
